Unspoken
by SailingNotSelling
Summary: "He cheated on me. Not only that, the bitch tried to kill me and he didn't even care." "That was 5 years ago Sakura. Is that a good enough reason to keep his own child from him?"
1. Chapter 1

Sakura sat in the break room of the hospital. She checked her phone to see if she had messages, she had none. She placed her phone back in her pocket and laid her head on the table. Her head rose when a hot cup of coffee was placed in front of her.

"You will faint if you continue to work grueling hours," said Gaara sitting across from her. Sakura smiled at the coffee, her way of saying thanks.

Sakura took a sip and looked at him. "It's not an option. Bills are piling up and not to mention I have to pay Senna's daycare bill soon. Which is a little more than usual since they placed her in aftercare because I was late picking her up."

"Why not ask your family to babysit?" asked Gaara. He was testing the waters with this question since Sakura never talked about her family.

She scoffed slightly. "I don't have family."

"What about Senna's dad? He could help out right?" he asked.

Sakura only looked at her coffee and muttered her response. "He's dead."

Gaara instantly knew she was lying. She diverted her eyes after she answered.

"Well, it'll work out in the end you know! It always does somehow," said Gaara. Sakura smiled softly at him.

 **Nurse Haruno please report to OR 3. Nurse Haruno to OR.**

"I couldn't even get two sips out my coffee before Tsunade had me paged again," whined Sakura.

Gaara laughed. "You will be the one paging people once you finish Med School! Dr. Haruno!" said Gaara as Sakura stood and headed back to work.

XYZ

Sakura rushed to the break room and grabbed her purse and coat. She darted through the halls and made her way to the exit. She did not think the surgery would take the long. Kami has the strangest ways with her. Her patient coded on the table. It took a while to stabilize him too. They proceeded with the surgery and had him placed in ICU afterwards just to be safe. When she finally realize it was 7:45pm, she booked it. She was 45 minutes late picking up her daughter. Which is why she was running there now.

She arrived at the day care and entered the doors. She saw her daughter sitting in on one of the play mats with some friends of hers. She sighed in relief. She approached one of the staff workers to sign out her daughter.

"I'm sorry I'm late," said Sakura signing her name on the clipboard.

"It's okay Sakura-chan. As long as I'm working the nights your late, I won't charge. You know this already," said Hinata. She was one of the afternoon/evening supervisors.

"Yeah, but I never know what day it is anymore. I'm always clogged up in that damn hospital. By the time I even realize what time it is, I'm rushing here and getting slapped in the face with a late fee," said Sakura as she put on a her daughters jacket and hat.

"You mean these ones Sak?" asked Hinata as she pulled out a handful of pink papers in Senna's folder.

She stood to pay her daycare fees. "Those are the ones."

Hinata opened a black bag and put the papers in there, she then poured a root beer in the bag and shook it up. "What late slips?"

Sakura busted into laughter at the jester. Gaining some attention from the other kids. "Thanks so much Hinata but can't you lose your job for that?"

"As the director, I can do what I want," she said as she came around the counter and hugged Sakura.

"Thanks Hinata. I remember back in college when you used to be so shy. So much has changed. I have to go now though. Thanks so much for your help! We need to have a coffee date soon so we can catch up on life!" said Sakura as she exited the day care holding her daughters hand.

"Bye Sakura, bye Senna!"

"Bye Miss Hina," said the smaller of the latter.

As the pair left the daycare, Sakura picked Senna up and planted kisses on cheek. "How was your day baby girl?"

Senna giggled at her mother's kisses. "Good mommy!"

"Really? Any stories you want to tell me?" said Sakura making a left.

"None today, mommy," she said.

"Well that's tragic. You know soon. You be in Miss Hina's class anymore. You'll be in big girl school," said Sakura.

"I don't want to go to big girl school," pouted Senna.

"You have to go to big girl school, you will be 5 years old soon. You will still see Miss Hina after big girl school is over for the day. You can play there and when I'm done work I'd come get you," said Sakura. Senna just pouted. "Is that okay munchkin?"

Silence.

Sakura shook her in a playful manner which earned a repetitive 'yes' and a fit of laughter.

The pair entered a small Italian restaurant for dinner. Sakura got off work late and since she picked her daughter up late, she knew lunch was the last thing she had. The pair got seated in a booth and ordered two lemonades.

Senna was just telling stories about her friends at daycare. Sakura was watching the entertainment news on the television mounted on the wall.

 _The band 'Kyuubi' has landed in Konoha this afternoon! The band will be performing at the Hidden Leaf festival this upcoming as one of the last minute headlines. Members Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, and Sasuke Uchiha, possible heir to Uchiha corporations if his brother does not follow suit, will be supporting local small businesses and doing volunteering around the community._

Sakura frowned at the picture of the band. She compared the picture of Sasuke to her daughter and it was amazing. She had dark eyes like him. Senna had dark green eyes, if you looked up close. Other than that, they appeared onyx like her fathers. She had Sakura's hair color. Pink. Hers was long but they always kept it up in a bun because it was simple. Her facial structure was all him too as well as her personality. She was smart, strong and athletic like her mother. She was even split between him and her.

Too bad.

He doesn't even know she exists.

She doesn't want him to either.

She and Sasuke did not have a good history and she did not want to expose her daughter to the toxic environment he put her in.

Sakura and Senna finished up their dinner before the two walked home hand in hand. When they arrived at their two-bedroom apartment, Sakura took of their jackets and hung them on the coat racks. She took Senna into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She changed her into her pajamas and they laid in Sakura's bed to watch a movie. After about 15 minutes, she was knocked out.

Sakura glanced at the clock and sat it was almost 10 pm. She knew he'd be up. She got out the bed and dialed Kakashi's cell phone number as she stepped into the hallway.

"Nice of you to call Sakura!" he said.

"Cut the shit. Why didn't you tell me he was going to be in town?" she asked.

"I forgot," he said honestly.

"Community service? What the hell are they up to?" questioned Sakura.

"I have no idea. Why don't you just take it as in opportunity to tell Sasuke he has a kid?" asked Kakashi.

"You know I can't do that. I can't be pulled back into that lifestyle. Especially if he's still with _her_ ," said Sakura putting emphasis on the last word.

"You can't or you won't?" he stated.

"Karin tried to kill me last time. Literally. The bitch put nuts in my fucking cereal. _NUTS!_ She was asking me to go into anaphylaxis. I didn't even have my auto injector around. I would have died Kakashi," she argued.

"Maybe it was-"

"An accident? How? Senna wasn't even born yet. Sasuke knew my allergy. Karin was fucking him anyway so it makes since she tried to off me for good," muttered Sakura.

"Why don't you think of just introducing the two," asked Kakashi.

"Maybe. I'm going to bed know. I have to be up early for work and to drop Senna off at daycare. This Friday we are going to the Hidden Leaf Festival. I promised her we'd go. We'd love for you to come. It's been a while since she's seen her gramps," said Sakura. She Kakashi laugh over the phone. He agreed, they bid their farewells.

Sakura went back into her room and snuggled up with her daughter.

She couldn't even figure out where to start on telling Sasuke he had a daughter.

How would Karin react?

How would his family react?

Is he still involved in illegal activities?

Too many questions and too many risks.

After she was done her thoughts she drifted into sleep.

XOX

Thursday went by uneventful and went by in a breeze. She got off work early. She surprised Senna, by picking her up early and taking her for ice cream. Friday was another fast day. Now it was Saturday, a day she looked forward to and dreaded at the same time. She knew Sasuke would be there and there was no way to tell Senna, they weren't going. She told all her day care friends that they would see each other there. Kakashi already committed to going as well which made life even harder. Sakura glanced at the clock, waiting for Kakashi and Senna to come back. Kakashi took her out to give Sakura some time to rest and relax.

The anxiety started to hit her so she went into the bathroom and took a look at herself in the mirror. Her pink hair was in high ponytail. She wore a white V-neck that fit snug. Black leggings and white tennis shoes. She didn't feel the need to dress up since she was going to run after her kid the whole time. She just hoped that tonight would be uneventful but with her luck, nope. She heard her phone go off and checked the message.

 **From: Kaka**

 **We went straight from my house to the festival. She wanted to go now instead of get you. Meet us there.**

 **7:53pm**

Sakura laughed a little. Sounds just like her daughter. She grabbed a think black hoodie since it is still summer. She grabbed her car keys because the festival wasn't really walking distance from her house.

XOXOX

Sakura arrived at the festival and stands where set up everywhere for vendors to sell their products. Lights where integrated with the stands and hung from stand to stand. There was a stage near the center and further off to the back, there was rides for kids.

She walked around slowly assessing the crowd. She saw a few of the performers hanging around the festival, but she didn't see Sasuke, that was good. As she walked further to the back where kids would be, she saw Senna and Kakashi on the carousel. Sakura cracked up. Senna was smiling laughing and Kakashi had such a miserable look on his face. She pulled out her phone and took a picture. When the ride ended Kakashi gave her money to go get water and cotton candy to distract her from the rides. Senna pulled him on the carousel 3 times before hand.

Sakura stalked off to go grab the food and drinks while Kakashi got pulled on flying swings. Sakura went to the food section and stood in line. She waited her turn and received her items and as she was about leave

"Sakura? Is that you?" said familiar voice.

Sakura's head popped up to stare at bright blue eyes. "Naruto?"

The smile that adorned the now-man's face gave it away. They embraced each other in a tight hug.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you since graduation!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Yeah! I'm currently an assistant to a local politician. I have to start somewhere before I'm mayor of Konoha," he said.

"That's awesome! Why are you here though? With such a fancy job?" she asked as she slowly started walking with him.

"Well most of the time I'm not busy. It's downtown. The next election is in a couple months then I'll be busy again. I'm here because I'm performing in the show with Sasuke and the others," he said.

"You guys are still in a band? Did our degrees mean nothing?" she said with a laugh at the end.

"Hey! We are somewhat famous. Not super but people know us. We couldn't just drop it like that," he defended.

"I guess you have a point," she concurred.

"So… have you ever talked to Sasuke since everything and graduation?" the question came out unsure.

"No," she looked down.

"What actually happened between you two? You guys were together and happy then you guys avoided each other like you had the plague."

"Yeah, well stuff happens. We just had to go our separate ways." _He never told Naruto anything._

"Well his girlfriend is here. Remember that Karin girl? That's her," explained Naruto. Sakura glanced at her phone. She picked up her pace a little and going in the direction of the children rides.

"It was so nice to catch up with your Naruto, I have to go though. Find me after your performance, alright?"

"Wait! Where are you going? I'll walk with you," he said catching up to her pace.

"No, is okay I'll be fine," she said.

"I haven't seen you in 4 or 5 years, I'm not letting you get away that fast," he said.

"But-"

"Mama!" came a child's voice. Arms wrapped around Sakura's thighs. "You forgot me."

Sakura looked behind her and smiled. "If I did, I wouldn't have got you this."

Sakura gave her the cotton candy and the child beamed. Sakura looked Naruto who was just staring at the child. Sakura offered an apologetic smile.

"You have a kid?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, she will be 5 soon," she told him.

"5 years? That's about how long ago you and Sasuke-"

"Broke up? She's not the reason. He doesn't know about her and you can't tell him."

"Mommy! Let's go play games!" she yelled as she ran back to Kakashi who was sitting at one of the picnic benches.

"She looks just like him," he said.

"I'll see you after the show," she said. He watched as Sakura walked back to Kakashi and Senna. He heard Senna challenge her to a race and she ran off with Sakura intentionally running slow behind her.

 **I have no idea where I'm going with this. Any thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura and Senna played around at the games for majority of the time. They managed to miss the performance by Sasuke's band, which she was grateful for. She didn't think Sasuke needed to know. After playing games and running around for a while, Senna got tired. The moment Kakashi picked her up, she passed out.

"Well, I guess we should go now since the kiddo is sleep," said Sakura. Kakashi agreed and they walked back to the entrance of the festival.

"I already put her car seat in your car, so your good to go," said Kakashi. He was shifting Senna around to make sure she was comfortable.

Sakura reached into her bag and pulled out her car key. "I'm not even going to ask when you were able to do that led alone how you got into my car but thank you so much. I really don't know what I'd do without you sometimes."

Kakashi only smiled as he handed the sleeping child to her mother. He bid his farewells giving Sakura, basically his daughter, a hug.

Sakura grabbed her daughter, whom was still sound asleep. It put a smile on her face. Her daughter was the blessing she needed in college. The path she was heading down was not how she lived today and it made her happy.

"She looks more like him when she sleeps," said Naruto causing her to turn around and face him. "She's small like you though when we were her age."

"Thanks Naruto," she muttered.

"She's really beautiful. I'm glad you're doing well for you and her. It probably wasn't easy," that statement earned a small laugh form her.

"You have no idea," she said.

"So are you ever going to tell him? That he has a kid? I think he has a right to know. Maybe it would get him to stop acting reckless," he said slowly.

"Naruto, you really don't understand and I'm not going to explain it right now. He will know when the time is right and that's okay with me honestly," Sakura rolled her eyes at his invasive question.

"I was just wondering," he said.

"I know you were but somethings are better left untouched," she said.

"I'm sorry Sak. For everything that happened back then," he said.

Sakura gave him an intense stare. "Don't you ever be sorry. You are not apart of the situation and none of it at all was your fault. You did the right thing."

Naruto smiled a little. And Sakura started walking to her car as Naruto trailed behind her.

"I can carry her for you, it seems you parked far," offered Naruto.

"Just because we were best friends in the past doesn't mean I know who you are now enough to touch my daughter when she's defenseless."

Naruto fake an appalled voice. "Well then."

"It's a mother thing she said."

Naruto laughed. "I'm not offended. You have to be that way sometimes."

They walked in a comfortable silence for a bit before she realized something.

"When do you leave?" she asked.

"We're set to take off for Kumo on Wednesday for some performance at a wedding and we will be back on Sunday. Why? Wanna hang out?" asked Naruto, the excitement in his voice was very loud and clear.

It earned a small laugh from Sakura. ""Your moving too fast Naruto.

"Sorry."

"All right, this is me," said Sakura as they approached her car. She opened the backseat and settled her sleeping daughter in her car seat before strapping her in and shutting the door.

"It was great to see you. Hopefully I can have my other best friend start beating some since back into me," he said which earned a real laugh from Sakura as she walked to the driver's side.

"By the way Naruto, Hinata would love to see you too. Her phone number hasn't changed," said Sakura as she got into the car. Naruto's reaction was priceless. His face turned red.

 _Some things never change._

With her final thought, she started her car and headed home.

Naruto stood in the same area for a bit before starting to head back to the entrance.

"Dobe. Why the hell are you all the way out here in the parking lot?" said a familiar voice. He looked up at his childhood best friend.

"Nothing teme," he said as they started walking together.

"How did you know I was out there?"

"Kiba said he saw you ran off."

"I saw an old friend. Just wanted to catch up. Where's Karin?"

"Hn. How am I supposed to know?" he answered.

That led to a mini argument as they headed back to the set.

* * *

Sakura arrived home and hauled her daughter out the car into their apartment. She set her bad down and laid her daughter on the couch. She removed Senna's shoes and jacket before picking her up and placing her in her own bedroom. She tucked her in and turned the night light on before heading to her own bedroom and turning on the TV. She couldn't help but think about how nice it was to see Naruto. She actually wished she got to see Kiba too. She missed him. The thought of being involved with them again scared her because now another life depended on her. She sighed and laid down and bed. She crawled under the covers and went into a deep sleep.

When she woke up early the next morning, she made a big breakfast for Senna and herself. She invited Kakashi over as well. She laid the plates and food out on the dining room table as well as orange juice. She heard a knock on her door and opened and in strolled Kakashi.

"Good morning," he said.

"Hey. She's sleep right now. I'll wake her up in about 10 minutes if she doesn't get up on her own," she said taking a seat on the couch turning on the TV.

Kakashi took a seat on the couch. "I guess I'll use this as interrogation time."

"Why am I not surprised?" she said, never looking away from the TV.

"You and Naruto?" he asked.

"He bumped into me. Next thing I know we were walking and talking," she answered.

"Talking about?"

"Senna."

"What about her?" he persisted.

"That she's mines and Sasuke's. He persisted I tell him but I don't want to. We are fine just how we are."

"It's your decision."

"I feel like there was a subliminal meaning in that," said Sakura turning to look at him.

"It what you want to think it is."

"You think I should tell him, that's what you're saying."

"That's what you're saying, I just happen to agree."

"God only knows what he's still doing. I'd rather not expose her to any of it."

"Maybe she can change him like she changed you from that lifestyle."

That sent Sakura's mind wondering for a second and she turned to face him. She couldn't even think of a counter for what he said.

"When you found out you were pregnant, you changed too. The last time I arrested you was about two weeks before I found out. Remember that fight you had with-"

"Yeah, I remember."

"She can save him like she saved you too."

"Like I said, I'll think about it."

"Mommy," came a sleepy voice. Sakura turned around and smiled at her pink haired twin.

"Good morning Sunshine. I made breakfast and Kakashi is here to join us," she said. Sakura got up from her seat and put Senna in the chair. Sakura sat in her own seat and Kakashi sat in another. They ate breakfast as a small family. Senna just talked and talked. Kakashi and Sakura listened to whatever she had to say as they ate. After they were finished they sat on the couch and watched some movies until Sakura's pager went off.

"I'll see you later mommy," said Senna. Sakura frowned at the fact her daughter already knew what the pager meant.

"I'll watch her," said Kakashi.

Sakura kissed Senna on the forehead, "I'll be back later sweetheart."

With that, Sakura put on her scrubs and drove to work. She wouldn't back until later that night and her daughter would already be sound asleep.

 **Alright. I'm planning updating the next chapter soon. I just wanted to get this out because I plan for the next chapter to be more longer and intense.**

 **Can anyone guess how Sasuke and Sakura meet?**

 **He enters next chapter.**

 **Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

"You know, you need to stop these doubles. You're probably here more than with your daughter," said Gaara handing Sakura a cup of coffee. He took a seat across from her as they sat in the lounge.

"Who are you telling? I feel like I'm letting her down by not being around. She's going to sing in her daycare's talent show and I can't even be there for it," she said with a sigh laying her head on the table.

"Why don't you just tell Tsunade you can't come in on that day?" he asked.

"Why don't you tell future employers the real reason you quit?" she countered.

Gaara got silent for a moment before she continued.

"It's hard to say no. It could ruin my chances of Tsunade writing a recommendation letter for me for graduate school."

"I don't think asking for one day off would kill her," said Gaara.

"Yeah, but it could kill a patient. I took an oath as a nurse to do everything in my will power to take care of a patient," she defended.

"And as a mother, you took an oath to always be there for your daughter," he defended.

"She knows what my pager means. It breaks my heart to hear her say 'bye' before I can even get up," said Sakura laying her head on the table.

"That's just sad," he said.

"Who are you telling? I'm just hoping I can get out early today. I want to take her to the toy store," she muttered.

"You're trying to buy your daughter's forgiveness?" he smirked as her head shot up.

"That is not what I'm trying to do!" she said as Gaara laughed a bit.

"Which department are you in today?" he asked.

"ICU."

"Your chances of leaving there early is pretty good. It's been slow down there. I'm actually supposed to transfer some of your patients to the med/surg unit in about an hour," he said.

"About time I heard some good news," said Sakura.

"It's been slow for me too. I've mainly been transporting maternity patients to the lobby so they could go home. Then a few to the OR," he said.

"I've just been filling paperwork out and dealing with the occasional ballistic family member because their loved one's condition hasn't changed. It's only me and Ami down there. There's Kin too. The others got pulled to the ED," she muttered with an eye roll.

"We all get a little crazy when it's someone we care about," he said.

"How's your brother and-"

A loud beeping sound went off. Sakura looked down at her pager and stood up.

"Patient in critical condition came in. I have to go," she said standing.

"Have fun," Gaara shouted as she started speed walking to the entrance.

"I promise, one day we will really be able to sit down and enjoy our break!" she shouted running through the doors.

Sakura sprinted through the halls. She entered the stairwell and went up a flight of steps to the floor she was stationed at. When she walked in, Tsunade approached her immediately. She started walking her to the room the patient is in as she debriefed her on the situation.

"About time you got here! Patient OD'd on oxycodone. A stomach pump is being prepared now and I ordered Dopamine and Epinephrine. Shizune is on her way with it. Get him hooked up and be prepared for CPR. His breathing and blood pressure is dangerously low. Don't let him code. Page me if you need me," Tsunade said handing Sakura the chart.

Sakura dropped the chart on the nurses' station before she entered the room. She entered the room and when she recognized his face, she felt a pain in her heart. She hurriedly to the bedside and started connecting an IV. She put an oxygen mask around his face as her coworker, Ami, started connecting an EKG and respiratory monitor. Her pace never slowed as she started assessing his condition while Ami set up the rest of the monitors. Time seemed to move slow as the beeps of the heart monitor came to sound. Sakura grabbed a few syringes and laid them out on the bedside table.

"Something happened in room 2," said Ami snapping her out of focused mode.

"Right, I'll be right back," Sakura left Sasuke's room and went to tend to her other patient. He pulled the IV again and the O2 respiration monitor. Sakura frowned and told her patient the importance of keeping those in and how the patient now need to wear the protective gloves. She put them on and taped them preventing him from ripping it out again. This was the third time.

She started making her way to the nurses station to document the situation. As she stood there she heard the warning of a heart rate dipping out of normal limits. She saw it was for room 4 and rushed in. She saw Ami removing the pillow resting under his head, she moved over to the other side of Sasuke as Ami grabbed an oxygen mask and placed it over Sasuke's face. She heard the long continuous beep, and panic took over her. She opened up Sasuke's gown exposing his chest.

"He's coding. Sakura start chest compressions. I'll get the defibrillator and I'll page Shizune," Ami said rushing around the room.

Sakura started chest compressions. His heart rate was not restarting.

"Come on Uchiha. Don't do this," she said as she started compressing on his chest as Ami put a bag valve mask over his face, once she finished she started the defibrillator. Sakura alternated between chest compressions and giving him air.

"Clear," said Ami as she sent an electric current to his heart.

It didn't start.

"Up it," said Sakura in a stern voice.

They continued the process three more times and his heart still didn't start. Each time it didn't start they increased the charge. Sakura wasn't a beginner when it came to code blue but this case hit close to home and it felt like nothing was happening.

"I thought I said don't let him code! Out the way," said Tsunade as she came to the bedside along with Kin and Shizune. Sakura and Ami moved as Tsunade, Shizune, and Kin took over. Sakura started preaparing the medicine for the IV as the others continued resuscitation efforts. It felt like forever, when in reality it has been two minutes. The next couple minutes could be detrimental if Sasuke isn't resuscitated.

Time felt like forever until she heard Tsunade yell, "Pulse!" Sakura quickly administered the medications to get his body going. His heart rate returned to normal limits and his blood pressure slowly followed suit.

"I was just about to call his time of death," she heard Shizune say. Tsunade agreed.

"Keep him closely monitored that includes his vitals. The moment they begin to drop off, give him the medications. I will say it one last time. Don't let him code," Tsunade said as she started to clean up and leave.

"Kin has to finish up with a pediatrics and I'll send her back down her, when she returns, your free to go Sakura because I will be down here. I believe his parents are coming by. His parents can make the call on visitors other than family at the moment. Page me if you need me," said Shizune as she left with Kin following her.

"Critical but stable condition," said Sakura.

"We have to wait until he comes to, to determine if there was any type of brain damage from lack of oxygen and blood flow," said Ami.

"I'll go document his chart," said Ami as she left the room. Sakura stood there for a few seconds and looked at him before leaving the room shaking her head.

Sakura made her rounds after tending to Sasuke. She didn't realize the time was moving fast as she checked on her patients. She finally was able to sit at the nurses' station and review charts.

"Here's Sasuke Uchiha's chart. We can wait for his family to come by and ask them for some of his health history and any food or medication allergies.

"He has no food or medication allergies, that much I can tell you," said Sakura.

"You know him?" asked Ami.

"More than I wish I did," Sakura answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ami asked.

"Long story short, we dated back in college."

"Why'd you break up?" Ami continued.

"That's a story for another day."

"Why can't you just tell me now?" said Ami.

"Because I don't want to tell you about right now."

"It can't be the bad."

"Why are you being so persistent?" asked Sakura.

"You can't just start telling me about something the stop it like that."

"I can and I did," said Sakura rolling her eyes. Ami got silent for a second as she stared at her.

"You know that picture of Senna that's your background on your cell phone? She kind of looks like him," said Ami.

Sakura glanced at her and went back to filling out papers. After about two minutes she heard Ami say, "Oh. I get it."

"Yeah, you see my point," she said.

"If you want, we can swap patients. I know he technically doesn't fall under the familial ties category but I don't mind. I may not like you but I can help you because you've helped me more times than I can count," said Ami.

"It's fine, but can you cover me when his friends come to visit? I can deal with the parents, just not the friends," said Sakura.

"No problem at all," said Ami. The phone rang and Ami took the call.

 _I should just face my problem. Not run from it. Especially since I'm down here all week._ She thought. It's not that she _wanted_ to run away from the problem, she just didn't want to deal with them. She didn't need the unnecessary drama that would come along with these people back in her life. Nor did she need to have another attempt on her life by Karin if that came to it. She definitely didn't need her to even think of harming Senna. Sakura would go to jail, because she would literally kill her. The possibilities of what could happen when they all meet again would be endless. Sakura sighed as she felt a headache coming on from being overwhelmed, too much happening in such a short amount of time.

"I'll be right back," said Ami after she hung up.

Sakura glanced at the clock again. She about 10 minutes before she had to go and make her rounds again. The room was silent except for the soft sound of ventilators and heart monitors. It calmed her a bit. About 5 minutes until she was interrupted.

"Excuse me Miss. I'm here to see my son. Can you tell me where he is?" asked a soft but hard voice. Sakura looked up and was actually happy to see Mikoto's face. "Oh my, is that you Sakura? It has been so long."

Sakura stood up and walked around the desk and shook her hand. "It's so nice to see you Mikoto-san. I'll show you to his room."

Sakura walked her to Room 4 where Sasuke was residing. She pulled the curtain so they could enter. "When he came in, he was experiencing extremely low blood pressure and heart rate. His respiratory system and cardiovascular system was beginning to shut down. He actually coded but Ami and I started CPR until his physician and charge nurse came in. He is stable now but his condition can change at any time. We won't know anything else about his condition until he wakes up. There is a possibility of brain damage from the lack of oxygen and blood flow going to his brain but we can't test that until he wakes up. We are doing our best for him to have smooth recovery. A good thing is that he can breathe on his own, he doesn't need a ventilator. So, just a heavy oxygen mask for now. That's a good sign."

Mikoto just looked at Sasuke and tears started building into her eyes. "It's our fault. Fugaku and I."

"Mikoto-san, I'm sure it's-"

"It is. Sasuke does everything Fugaku wants and he just shoots him down every time. He got his degree, trained to take over the company, planned on settling down eventually and it's just never good enough," said Mikoto as she walked to take a seat next to Sasuke. Sakura felt a pain in her chest because she knew exactly what Mikoto was talking about. Sasuke couldn't breathe right if Fugaku could judge him on it. Always subjected to his torture.

"Maybe there was another reason-"

"There is no other reason. Last week, after Fugaku told Sasuke that he wished he was like more like Itachi before he went downhill, I think that did it. Two hours later, he told me he was ready to die. That he didn't want to live anymore. That nothing he did was right. He works so hard to impress him and he shuts him down. I don't know what more to do. Naruto and I are probably the only reason he's still fighting but eventually, we won't be enough to make keep fighting. He's drowning and no matter how much we keep trying to pull him up. Karin tries too but she's just at a loss. He drove both of them away, almost by death itself."

"Mikoto-san, I don't think that he-"

"What can I do? What more can I do? I yell and fight and argue for him all the time and Fugaku just doesn't care. You know what? I didn't even tell him when I got the call. They just told me he has been rushed to the hospital from an overdose and that he's stable. He'd probably say he deserved it for not being a man. It's my fault for not trying hard enough to defend him. For not trying hard enough to protect him..."

"It's not your fault. As far as I can remember, you always fought for Sasuke and he always put you on a pedestal. So don't every say it's your fault."

Mikoto got silent and stared at her son. "I'll leave you alone now," said Sakura. "A few more visitors will be by later. It's your call on if he can have family visitors only for now."

Sakura changed direction and headed to the bathroom. Once she got inside and locked door, she slumped to the floor. It felt like the world fell on shoulders as she started taking deep breaths. Ther oom felt as if it was closing in on her.

She was having a panic attack.

 _Why me?_


	4. Chapter 4

It was new day but nothing was any different for Sakura. She made sure her hair was in a neat bun before she left the break room and entered her scheduled unit, the Intensive Care Unit. Ami was her partner today, which made Sakura happy a little bit because she understood the context of the situation that just happened to unfold in front of her. She met with the night shift nurse to get report on her assignments, and the Uchiha just happened to be one of her assignments.

"Hey Sak, long time no see," said the nurse.

"Hey! I haven't seen you in a while. I got put on day shift and I've been floating recently. I've been in trauma more than anything. Don't think I forgot about you guys, ICU is still my original home," she responded with a smile.

"Well at least you're here today. Nothing eventful happened. No new admissions last night. Everything is the same as yesterday except they moved Uchiha to room 4, so he is a little farther away from the nurses' station as per his mother's request and he's been stable thus far. He woke up briefly before passing back out last night. During his time awake he tried to pull his IV and monitors out, they had to sedate him which knocked him out. He was stable throughout the night, however there was a decrease in his urine output since yesterday so they upped his fluids and gave him a one-time order of Lasix so there's no fluid overload. His mother stayed with him throughout the night and has given approval of just family for now, someone named Naruto is the exception, which made Sakura happy for the moment. Also, the NG tube is still placed, it gets pulled around 10am if I am not mistaken. Tsunade told me that she place an order for it. They also moved his vitals farther apart so now they are q4 hours which means he's going home soon. That's all really," said the nurse.

Sakura took the paperwork and bid her a farewell before heading to the nurses' station to look at who is do for 8am medications and looked over some of the charts. When she finished she made her rounds starting from the biggest priority and working her way down. Although it may have seemed intentional, Uchiha was last on the list.

She entered his room and looked around. Mikoto was asleep on the couch and Sasuke just laid there asleep. The sounds of the monitors were all that's there. Sakura checked over all the monitors to make sure they were functioning properly. She also made mental notes for documentation purposes. She pulled the sheet down from his chest and opened up his hospital gown. She placed the stethoscope over his chest and listened carefully, followed by over his lungs. She also did a mini-head to toe assessment before taking his vital signs. Everything was good.

She went over to the computer and logged in to access his patient files. She documented her findings before going to see the listed medications that she was about to give.

"What medications are they giving him?" asked Mikoto who had awoken from her slumber.

Sakura pulled the medications from her pocket and laid them out of the stand by the computer to scan them all. "They prescribed him a one-time dose of Lasix, because they are giving him more fluids. Also a stool softener," she said as she scanned Sasuke's medical bracelet.

"Can you tell me his name and date of birth please?" asked Sakura.

"Sasuke Uchiha. July 23rd, 1991. Why he is on a stool softener and what is Lasix?" she questioned.

"The narcotic he overdosed on causes constipation and it is a new policy here that every patient is prescribed a stool softener. The Lasix is a diuretic. They gave it to increase his urine output especially because we are giving him more fluids. If he starts to retain it, it can cause heart failure and pulmonary edema," she answered as she grabbed the medications and moved them over to his stand.

She pulled out and IV flush and flushed out the IV with 10mL of normal saline. She administered the Lasix then flushed it again with another 10mL of NS. She repeated the same process with his stool softener.

"He should be awakening soon based the time they gave him the sedative," said Sakura.

She went to the end of the bed after disposing of her trash. She looked at the urine bag and then at the catheter and made an annoyed face.

"I have to change his catheter. They placed a straight catheter instead of a Fowley," she said.

She exited his room and went to the supply room and grabbed the correct catheter. Straight catheter is for short term situations, like urinalysis or someone who has a high urine residual volume. Fowley's are for more complex cases. After she grabbed the supplies, she also grabbed a bedpan as well. She made her way back to his room. Mikoto was sitting in the chair closes to the bed now, and stroking his hand. Sakura grabbed the trashcan and placed it right next to her work set up. She washed her hands in the sink next to the door and put gloves on. She started to manipulate the catheter to make sure all the urine that was in the catheter drained into the bag. Quickly, she pulled the catheter out and took it into the bathroom to empty it into the toilet, not before making a mental note on how much urine was inside. Good thing he was sleep, it hurts to get pulled sometimes. When she finished, she placed it in the trash next to her set up. She grabbed the small trash bag and placed it in the bigger trash can. She put hand sanitizer on her hands and turned to face Mikoto but froze when dark eyes were glaring at her.

"What…the hell?" said Sasuke's dry and cracking voice. Mikoto poured him a cup of water with a straw and gave it to him to sip, which he did.

Sakura walked closer and stopped at the foot of the bed. "Hello Mr. Uchiha. My name is Sakura Haruno and-"

"I know who you are. Are you stalking me? Why are you here?" he said in croaky cold voice.

"I'm your nurse today. Do you know where you are?" she asked being as professional as possible.

"Get out," he said with a slight snarl. Mikoto frowned and grabbed Sasuke's hand as a warning to calm down.

"Do you know how you got here?" asked Sakura.

"You're so annoying. Just leave, I want nothing to do with you," he said.

"I am not here to argue with you. I'm here for your safety and wellbeing, not to stalk you or get revenge. I'm doing what I am passionate about and you just happen to be my patient and I'm going to do what I do best and take care of you regardless of the past. So I would very much appreciate it, if you would just shut up and answer my questions," she snapped. She was heard clearly because the scowl on Sasuke's face and soft smile on Mikoto's made it apparent.

"The last thing I remember I was home and I had some friends over. I was waiting for Naruto to bring me a bag that I left in his car from the festival," he muttered.

"Those people are not your friends Sasuke! They are how you ended up here," scolded Mikoto with a frown on her face.

"Do you remember anything else?" she asked taking notes in a mini-notebook in her pocket.

"No," he said.

"You were rushed here because overdosed on a narcotic called oxycodone. It is a strong medication give pain, others take it to get high. Naruto found you unresponsive and dialed for an ambulance. Your respirations were worrisome to begin with but then you coded. Your breathing stopped as did your heart rate. We performed CPR, used a defibrillator and gave you Narcan which reverses the effects of an opioid overdose. We also gave some epinephrine and dopamine to get your body to restart. You're a lucky a person to have a friend such as Naruto. You were alone when he found you and you may not have survived if it wasn't for him. We did a tox screen when you came in and you tested positive for barbiturates, amphetamines, and benzos," said Sakura to Sasuke. He just scowled at the fact he was hearing all this from _her_.

"I have to document some things and call your physician, Dr. Tsunade. They are going to run some tests and see if any damage is done. I'll be back to check on you shortly," and with that she left his room and smirked when she walked. Mentally patting herself on the back on maintaining such a professional attitude.

She walked to the nurses' station and took a seat followed by documenting everything in Sasuke's chart. Next she dialed Tsunade.

"Hello Dr. Tsunade. It's Sakura from 5 west. The patient in room 4, Sasuke Uchiha, has awoken and need to be assessed for any damage to the CNS. He was the patient that came in a few days from the oxycodone OD and later coded. I asked about what he remembers, he was able to talk and breathing fine. I didn't get to do a neuro assessment because I know there was CT and MRI stat when he woke up and you can do the complete neuro exam. I suggest you coming down immediately," said Sakura.

"You kill me with SBAR bullshit when I know your voice like I know my hospital. I'll be down soon. I'm taking him to get a CT scan and an MRI," replied Tsunade before hanging up. Sakura laughed and hung up the phone. She documented that Tsunade was notified before going to do rounds on her other patients. She was a third through shift by the time she finished her rounds. Between, the discharges, transfers and new admissions, time was moving fast.

"Sakura," called Tsunade coming from Sasuke's room.

"Yes," she answered. Stopping her work at the computer.

"I did a neuro exam and took him for some diagnostic tests and he's good. I have no idea how but he's good. We are going to keep him overnight and he might can go home tomorrow. He's lucky to alive. With a drug mixed like that, his kidney and liver function tests were elevated but not as high as I thought it would be. God kept him around for a reason. Tell him what I told you. I'm going to ED. Call me if you need anything," she said.

Sakura went back in to Sasuke's room.

"Hey again," she said as she entered his room. She didn't notice he had 2 new visitors either in her time away.

"So you cleared all your exams that Dr.-"

"Good. So can I go home now?" he asked, rudely cutting her off.

"No, you can't. We have to keep you. To monitor-"

"Hn. When can I go home?" he cut her off again.

"If you stop cutting me off and let me get to it maybe you would know. We are keeping you overnight in the ICU then you're either being discharged home or transferred to the Med-Surg floor. We just need to make sure your stable. You're lucky to be alive. Maybe you should thank Naruto if you didn't already, which I doubt you did," she said. He glared at her.

"Yeah Teme. Its common courtesy!" said Naruto. Sakura glanced over where his voice came from and gave a soft smile at the sight of him and Kiba. She gave them both a quick small hug.

"I'll be back in a little while before my relief comes in," said Sakura then she left.

"I'm going to run down to the cafeteria to get a tea. That way you guys can talk," said Mikoto before placing a soft kiss on Sasuke's head, leaving the room as well.

"Sakura is your nurse, bro?" asked Kiba.

"Obviously," responded Sasuke. "I wish she would just go away."

"What could she possibly be doing?" asked Naruto.

"She's stalking me. That's what she's doing," answered Sasuke.

"Teme, I highly doubt _she's_ the one stalking _you_. She works here. It just happened to be the hospital you landed yourself into and the floor she happens to work on. 1 in a million chance, but you're just that lucky," said Naruto.

"Wow, that's the smartest I think you have ever sounded," said Kiba.

"Shut up. It's a reasonable explanation," he said.

"You're on her side?" questioned Sasuke.

"It's not a matter of sides Teme. It just a chance. I never knew what happened between you guys. Actually no one did…does. That was years ago. Why can't you guys just make up and be civil?" said Naruto.

"Seriously, were you drinking before you came here?" asked Kiba.

"I can't make up with someone as crazy as her," said Sasuke. Scowling as he looked out the window.

"Are you sure she's the crazy one? You can't believe everything everyone says," said Naruto.

"For once, I have to agree with Naruto. I don't know what happened but whatever it is, there's two sides to every story, man. From when I knew her, she grew a lot. She seems a lot more mature compared to when we were in undergrad, still a beauty too," Kiba said which earned a glare from Naruto.

"Don't talk about her like that," defended Naruto.

"What? It's true. Even more beautiful than the last time I saw her. I think she grew her hair back out too. I can't tell with it being in a bun but it just looks full," Kiba argued.

Naruto just shook his head.

"All I know is she needs to leave me alone. I'm happy with Karin. I don't need her drama in my life again," said Sasuke.

"Are you sure it was Sakura's drama?" questioned Naruto.

That question made Sasuke think for a little bit before he brushed it off. It was years ago. There's no reason why the past should be resurfacing.

"Back to the real reason I'm here. I talked to everyone else and Orochimaru as well. We are going to take a break from our band, an unofficial hiatus. You need help Sasuke and we also have a lot going on too. It's best for everybody," said Naruto.

"Aa. I seen it coming," said Sasuke.

"But seriously, where is the idiot at? You been sounding way too smart," said Kiba.

The trio talked for a while, rather, Naruto and Kiba did at least, and Sasuke just listened. Time flew by but as Naruto seen Sakura walk by Sasuke's room with her bag, he ran out towards her. He followed her up until she was outside, before calling her name.

"Sakura-chan!" he said as she was walking away. She heard him calling her name and turned around. He caught up with her.

"What's up Naruto? I have to grab some groceries and pick up my daughter soon," she said emphasizing the point that she has to go.

"I wanted to thank you for taking care of Sasuke," he said.

"You should thank yourself, the code team, Tsunade, the other nurses and all the diagnostic people. It wasn't just me," she said.

"You played a part and I know you so I'm going to thank you," he said.

"Well, you're welcome," she said. She was about to walk away.

"Will this be the turning point on where you're going tell Sasuke about his daughter?" he asked. Sakura turned to face him and scoffed.

"You think because he tried to kill his self that warrants me to tell him about a child he wouldn't even care about? Yeah, right," she said.

"It could make a difference," said Naruto.

"Why can't you just drop it already? Just because he had a self-inflicted accident that landed him on life support doesn't I'm going to have a sudden change of heart and introduce them. If anything, it's making me wait longer. You weren't there but the reaction I got based off him seeing me for the first time in nearly 6 years wasn't the best in the world. Why would I subject my daughter to that? When the time is right, he will know. You seriously need to just leave it alone and mind your business," she said before she walked away.

Although it wasn't his business, it frustrated Naruto till no end that she wouldn't tell him about his child. He needed to speed up the process just a little bit without breaking Sakura's trust. With those thoughts, he headed back to the hospital.

Sakura walked fast away from him. This whole day was just annoying her between her interactions with Sasuke and Naruto. Why was God punishing her? What did she do wrong?

"Sakura!" called out someone. She huffed and turned around. She wasn't even 15 feet away before someone else stopped her. Did people just not understand that she wanted to go home?

"WHAT DO YOU-"she cut herself off when saw who it was.

"Long time no see," said Sasori with a shy smile on his face.

"Oh my God, Sasori. It's been a little over a year since we last talked. I didn't know you were in the area," she said with a soft smile. She gave him a quick hug as well.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Good, still at the same hospital," she responded.

"That's good. How's your daughter and school stuff?" he asked, he saw her eyes brighten just a little bit.

"Great. She'll be five soon and starting Pre-K. Enrollment for medical starts soon and I managed to get a recommendation from the head doctor at my hospital, her name alone is like gold in the healthcare field. How have you been?" she said.

"That's great. I've been well a lot better than before. I went back to Suna for a while but I'm back in the area for another few days for some meetings," he answered.

"That's good! I'm glad you're doing better. You needed that time away," she said giving him a reassuring look.

"You're right. I can see that you're in a bit of a rush but my number is still the same. Maybe we can grab a coffee or lunch or something," he said with a smile.

"I'd like that," she said. Sasori gave her hug but in a split second decision he gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked away. "Bye."

God was just playing her today.

* * *

Sakura made it to the grocery store, the daycare to pick it up her child, and home without any interruptions. All with arriving home at 7 in the evening. Senna was excited to see her mom, and Sakura was too. Ever since the day where her pager went off and Senna said bye to her before should could change, she made more of an effort to spend as much time as she could with her despite how tired she was, no matter how many ice cream trips Senna guilt tripped her into. The girl knew how to get what she wanted despite being four going on five years old.

When they got inside, Sakura went into the kitchen and Senna ran into her room. Sakura promised her they would watch _Frozen_ if Senna got her pajamas ready for when she finishes her bath. She prepared her lunch for work tomorrow as well as a snack for Senna. When she finished she started running a bath and added some strawberry scented bubble bath as well. Five minutes later, Senna came into the bathroom as Sakura knelt next to the bathtub, she propped her elbow against the edge and rested it on her face.

"Clothes off, you know the deal," said Sakura after eyeing the human created. Senna listened and undressed herself followed by getting into the bathtub. Sakura stopped the water.

"Is it too hot?" she asked.

"No," Senna said playing around with bubbles a little. Sakura took the pins out Senna hair that secured her bun and her long hair fell down her back in waves.

"Are you going to wash it?" Senna asked.

"Mhm," Sakura hummed. Sakura gave Senna a washcloth folded like a blindfold which she put across her eyes to prevent soap from getting into them. Sakura grabbed the shampoo and began to wash Senna's hair. It was a silence between two, a comfortable one. It gave time for her to think about the Sasuke situation, Naruto's relentless persistence, and the fact that her another one of her ex's came back into her life. The Naruto situation is scarier because he likes to take matters into his own hands especially when feelings are involved. It left him unpredictable and she needed to get him under control before he did anything rash. Sasori was a different story. They dated for a little over year and the relationship was great, except for when his anger management started to taper away and leaving a whole in the wall and Sakura strangling him in a headlock. Senna was at daycare during this. That whole ordeal just made them go their separate ways, they both need to work on their own self demons. Sasori's was his anger, and Sakura was being a single parent to a toddler. Being a single parent to a newborn was hard but a toddler was harder in her opinion.

Sakura finished washing her daughter's hair and washed her up. She dried her off with a towel and got her dressed in her pajamas before they both got into Sakura's bed. She turned on Senna's movie of choice and put Senna's hair in two French braids. As her daughter started falling asleep, Sakura picked up her phone and scrolled to a somewhat familiar phone number.

 _ **To: Sasori**_

 _ **Hey…**_

Sent.

She regretted it.

It is almost 10pm.

 _Bzzz.._

 _ **From: Sasori**_

 _ **Still not asleep yet I see.**_

They texted each other back and forth until she fell asleep.

* * *

Sakura woke up 5 minutes before her alarm went off, **6:25am.**

She made sure the alarm wouldn't sound before she got up to get ready, carefully maneuvering herself away from Senna who ended up hugging one of her arms. She laid out a fresh pair of navy blue scrubs on her bed and went to her private bathroom to take a hot shower. If all went well Sasuke, should be going home today. If luck wasn't on her side, she'd have to deal with him another day. She hoped the latter. She did not have time for his bratty attitudes nor did she feel like arguing.

Today felt like a good day.

She knew it would be a good day.

She was going to make sure it stayed a good day.

She finished her shower and dressed herself, packed her lunch, Senna's snack, and woke her up. Her daughter was a hassle to wake up which is not like Sakura but actually just like Sasuke. When he is awake, he is okay, but when you physically had to get him up, it was a different story. Senna was half asleep as Sakura got her dressed. She had to basically brush her teeth for her but she woke up seriously when Sakura started washing her face. She put her shoes on and Sakura gave her a head band to put on. When all said was done, the duo left the house at 7:15am. They stopped at a cafe about two blocks away from Senna's daycare to have a little sit down for breakfast. Sakura ordered Senna an orange juice and strawberry frosted donut, for herself she had a hot coffee and a bagel and sat closest to the table by the door.

"Mommy," said Senna.

"Yes?"

"Suzuki said I can come to her birthday party. It's a slumber party," she said.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" responded Sakura taking a small bite of her bagel.

"Can I please go? Please please please," she begged giving her the biggest frown she could muster.

"I'll have to talk to her mom, if she says yes, then I'm okay with it," said Sakura laughing a little. Sakura reached into Senna's backpack and took out a pen paper and wrote her phone number down. "Give this to her mom and have her call me."

"Okay!" she said in excitement. The two continued to eat both in a great mood. Then finished their food and was just chatting, translation- Senna hinting at a bunch of new toys that she wants.

After a couple of minutes, the two were still on their way to her daycare. Sakura dropped her off and made her way to the hospital. She clocked in and set her stuff in the break room. She grabbed any supplies she needed then went to find her nurse for report. Today was a very short shift for her, she got a text from Tsunade at some point last night saying they need her till 12 instead of 4. A 4 hour shift in a hospital is rare but she was not complaining. She got her report and made all her rounds except for the one room that would give her

The Uchiha.

He was good all last night, no abnormal lab values and was able to keep food down. Today was his official discharge day and Sakura needed to find out what time he was leaving and who going to pick him up. She knocked on the door to his room and heard a muffled "Hn."

"Hello Uchiha," said Sakura.

"You again?" he asked a glare starting to form on his face.

"Yes, I need to aware you that you are being discharged today. You will need someone to pick you from the hospital. Do you have anyone you can call to get you?" she asked.

"Hn. Me," said Sasuke.

"I'm sorry but you're going to need someone to come pick you up and take you at least off hospital grounds," said Sakura.

"Bullshit," he said.

"I can grab the hospital handbook and-,"

"Smart ass, I'll find someone," he said.

"Good. Now I just need to do a quick assessment and get your vital signs," said Sakura. She took his temperature, blood pressure, heart rate, respiration rate, and pulse ox reading. Next, she did a head to toe assessment on him.

"I'm going to get your discharge papers ready. I'll be back in about 20 minutes, so that should be enough time for you to get some plans set," said Sakura as she left his room. Time was moving by fast for her. Well, she didn't have as many patients as she did yesterday. One got discharged and two didn't make it through the night leaving her assignment list light but there was some complex cases. That required a decent amount of time for her rounds and medication administration. Time moved by very fast, she had about an hour and a half left of her shift, and she was not complaining. She was looking forward to the nap she could take later. Once she printed the required paperwork, she went back into his room.

"Okay these are for you," said Sakura handing him several green papers. "All the papers in here provide information on the treatment you received. Your diagnoses and copies of the consent forms are in there. They are not sending you home with any medications. However, they are sending you home with a referral to a therapist and a rehab. I really think you will benefit from both but at least try the therapy. It may help you more than you think. Do you have any questions?" asked Sakura.

"Hn."

"Did you find a way home?"

"Aa."

"Okay, what time will we be expecting them?"

"He will be here in an hour," said Sasuke. Sakura made a mental note that they would be leaving around the same time.

"Okay. Well get showered and put on some fresh clothes and you will be home in no time. Just let me know right before you leave so I can remove the IV catheter," said Sakura, the she left his room. She went over to the nurses' station and got herself caught up on some paperwork she had to do. Not long before she knew, the call bell was on in Sasuke's room, prompting her to check on him.

"I need this off, I'm leaving," he said. He held up his arm to display the IV when she walked into the room. She put on some gloves and removed the catheter and placed it in the sharps been.

"Have a good one Uchiha," said Sakura.

"Right" he responded. Sakura left the room and documented that she removed the IV catheter and but a work order in to housekeeping to have the room cleaned. She noticed the time and found her relief and gave a short report before heading to the break room and grabbing her things.

"The least you can do is say hi," said Gaara who was sitting at the table looking at a book.

"I didn't even see you there!" said Sakura.

"You're in a rush to get out of here," he noted.

"When you have a short shift like that, you run before anyone can ask you to do anything else. Besides, I'm having a good day and I don't want it to be ruined by someone asking me to stay longer," she said walking to the door but not before clocking out. "We will catch up, promise! We haven't talked in a couple days."

"If you say so," he said with a smile.

Sakura made her way through the floor and to the elevator. For once, she hoped she wouldn't run into Tsunade. She knew she'd find a million things to do. She just needed a break. She made it to the main lobby and out the door. A smile adorned her features as the sun hit her face. She took two strides in the direction of her home before a voice cut her off.

"Sakura-san."

She knew that voice from anywhere.

She was not going to let this day get ruined.

She turned around to face the person who said her name.

"Itachi, how nice to see you?"

God was screwing with her.

This was not going to end well.

So much for a good day.

* * *

 **I deeply apologize for the fact that it took me a year to update this story. I'm going to give you an excuse and you guys can shoot me for it but I literally worked every day last summer but I had a draft for this chapter by then. Then school started and I bombed my first test so I had to put it on hold. Brought my grade up and by the time I started working on it again, it was finals. The winter break and I worked nonstop again. Then spring semester started and I was doing great while working on the chapter then I bombed a test and focused on that more than anything. I had put everything on a flash drive for this story and I dropped my laptop while the flash drive was in and it broke and is unusable so I had to redo this because I forgot the original plan for this chapter because none of my drafts or story outline was saved anywhere. *Tears***

 **I put a lot in this chapter because Sasuke finds out about the kid next chapter :)**

 **Then things reaaaaallllllyyyyyyy get rolling and the rest of the characters start to come into play.**

 **I promise to have the next chapter out asap!**

 **Don't tell me this chapter was shit, I know it was, I had to put it out though. So please disregard my grammar. I'm a Nursing major, not an English major**


	5. Chapter 5

"I've been well. And yourself?" said Itachi, giving her a small smile.

He still looked the same. An older version of Sasuke with long hair that was always in a ponytail and two pieces that framed his face. He had on a black long sleeve button down shirt, black jeans, and some black dress shoes on.

"Great. Just finished my shift, now I am on my way home," said Sakura.

"Was it eventful?" asked Itachi.

"A little bit but for four hours, it wasn't as bad as it usually is if I stayed for eight or twelve hours," said Sakura. "How's life for you?"

"Everything is well. Running my family's business was more than I expected," he said. "Do you live far from here?"

"No, just a little walk about 15 to 20 minutes give or take. When you live in the city, everything is walking distance," said Sakura.

"Would you like me to give you a ride?" asked Itachi. He gestured to the black Mercedes five feet away from them.

"Itachi, I don't think that's a good idea," said Sakura shifting a little bit.

"Yo, Itachi! What are you doing here?" came a new voice.

Itachi looked at the new person. "Hello Naruto. I am here to pick up my little brother. He is getting discharged."

"He called you? He called me and left me a voicemail. Hey Sakura-chan," said Naruto giving her a toothy smile.

"Hey Naruto," she greeted with a smile.

"He told me you didn't answer your phone, so he called me instead," said Itachi.

"Well, that bastard could have called and told me never mind. You can take him since you're already here," said Naruto as he started walking away. "I'm going to Ichiraku."

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?" said Itachi. "I can stop Naruto and he can take Sasuke home. It shouldn't be an issue."

Sakura was silent for moment. All of a sudden she felt sick. "Okay."

"Hey Naruto-san!" called out Itachi. Naruto turned around and walked back towards Itachi and Sakura.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do you mind taking my little brother home? I'm going to run Sakura home and I'll meet Sasuke back at his apartment," asked Itachi.

"Yeah. No problem," said Naruto. He walked inside the hospital to wait in the lobby.

"You ready?" asked Itachi.

"Yes, let's go," said Sakura

The duo walked over to his car. He opened the passenger side door for her. When she got herself in the car, he shut her door and walked over to the driver's side and got in the car himself. He rolled the windows down but Sakura rolled hers back up, with the tint, you couldn't see inside.

Itachi began to back out the parking space at the same time as Sasuke and Naruto exited the hospital.

"You should have told me you had called someone else to pick you up Teme," said Naruto.

"Hn. I called Itachi because you didn't answer return my call," said Sasuke. He had to put a hand over his eyes to produce a little shade. His eyes had to adjust to the sun, he forgot what it was like outside after being cooped up in the hospital. As he looked around, a car caught his eyes that started to pull into traffic.

"I know you did. I ran into him here, he asked me to take you home instead," said Naruto.

"He did?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah," answered Naruto as they walked to his orange Camaro.

"Did he say why? He was already here," asked Sasuke. As they both entered car. Naruto started the engine and drove onto the road.

"Yeah, he said he was going to take Sakura-chan home," said Naruto.

Silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"He was talking to Sakura when I got here and then he asked me if I could take you home and he would take her home and meet us at your place when he was finished," he said.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sasuke shouted.

"No, it's not that big of a deal. I don't see why you hate her so much," said Naruto.

"Follow him," said Sasuke in a cold voice ignoring Naruto's comment.

"What? He's going in the com-"

"Just do it Naruto!" said Sasuke. Now Naruto knew it was serious, he never called him by his name unless it was something important.

"Why do you hate her?" asked Naruto.

"Hn," was the response Sasuke gave her.

"I'm sorry, English please," said Naruto as he cut off a few people to see Itachi's car.

"Just drive."

* * *

"Thanks Itachi," said Sakura.

"Anytime," he said. Sakura looked out the window as he drove.

"Did you visit my brother while he was in the hospital?" asked Itachi.

"Actually, I had no choice. I was his nurse a few times," she said. It earned a small chuckle out of Itachi.

"That had to be something," he said.

"You already know how he feels about me, so you can only imagine the hard time I had. Should have gave him some Lasik before he left. He wouldn't have made it to the toilet," said Sakura with a laugh.

"He almost got into my car. It's not that funny," he said.

"You have leather seats. You would've been fine," she said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Did you eat yet?" asked Itachi.

"No, not yet. I'm honestly not that hungry," she said. "Make a right here. You have to go all the way around because I live on a one way."

"No problem. If you would like to stop so you can grab some food, let me know," he said.

"Thanks but no thanks, you're the best though. I really appreciate it," she said.

The two drove in silence. The closer they got to her house, the sicker she got. She just knew something was wrong she just couldn't put her finger on it. What she did notice was that Itachi started to speed up.

"You do know you're in a residential part of the city? Like children play outside and stuff" said Sakura hinting at the speed.

"I'm aware. However, a couple cars back at the light is Naruto's car if I'm not mistaken. I think he is following us," said Itachi.

"What?" asked Sakura. She turned around to look out the back windshield and sure enough she didn't miss a glimpse of orange which had to be Naruto's car.

"Why is he following us?" she asked.

"You're guess is as good as mine. If I had to take one, I would say it is my brother's idea," said Itachi.

"What? He didn't see me get into your car," she said.

"You are right but Naruto may have told him," he said. "I can try and lose them if you would like."

"Honestly Itachi, there's no point. He knows where I work, he would just show up at my job, make a scene, and end up getting me fired. He knows people, you're whole family knows people. He could find out where I live and just show up at my apartment and I will kill him if he does so. He doesn't want me talking to anyone mutual between us. Why do you think I just up and disappeared? No one knows the real story except for you. He still has questions for actions I took. He only saw the surface of the box, never what was inside. I'm going to let him have a confrontation," she said. "Make a right, then another right. And drove all the way down to the light. That's where I live."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm positive. If it's what he wants, it will be what he gets," she said looking straight ahead.

Itachi followed her directions and drove down to the light. He kept going until she said 'here' then he pulled over and turned the car off. She got out the car and sat on the steps outside of her apartment building. Itachi followed suit, waiting for Sasuke and Naruto to arrive.

"I'm okay. You can leave," she said.

"I don't want him to get out of control and try and fight you," he said.

"I can handle my own, besides Naruto wouldn't let him lay a hand on me," she said. "I don't want him to try and start anything with you."

"He won't, we made amends, not like he really had a choice."

Their attention got drawn to the orange Camaro that pulled behind Itachi's car. Sakura got off the step and stood on the sidewalk. An obviously, angry Sasuke got out the car slamming Naruto's door shut.

"Hey asshole! Watch it," shouted Naruto as he got out his car.

"What. The. Fuck." Said Sasuke as he walked just in front of Sakura. His voice was seething with anger.

"He gave me a ride home," said Sakura.

"And I'm supposed to believe you?" he shouted.

"Why does it even matter? It has nothing to do with you. He just took me home and he was going to leave," shouted Sakura.

"You shouldn't even be talking to him!" he yelled back.

"Why does it even matter Teme? He just gave her a ride home. I would have done the same," said Naruto. Everyone just ignored him.

"Oh get over yourself! You're that hurt that he gave me a ride? How will you survive life?" she yelled giving a gesture to Itachi. "IT'S A FUCKING RIDE!"

"I heard that excuse before," he muttered.

"What excuse?" she shouted. "I remember giving no excuses!"

"Drop dead," he said glaring at her.

"I'm sorry asshole! You would have if I didn't save your fucking ass! Where's my thanks at by the way? You would've been put 6 feet under if I didn't do anything!" she yelled.

"You also would have been in jail. You aren't worthy of my thanks."

"When I saved you, I should've went to jail. Letting you die was the correct way to handle the situation considering the fact that I _know_ you. If you were smart, you would know I can't tend to people I know!"

"Tch. You just wanted to be near me."

"You are so conceited! Take the fucking stick out your ass already and give credit where it's do. Maybe if you didn't drown in self-pity, we would have never crossed paths!"

"You still would've found a way into my life. Using my brother is very low."

"Are you that full of yourself? I was happy until you showed up knocking on death's door!"

"Guys, calm down," said Naruto he was about separate them until Itachi pulled him back. "Let them go as long as they don't hit each other."

"I was happy until you had to be a SLUT!"

"Wow Sasuke, happy? I didn't even know that term was in your vocabulary! And you really think _I'm_ the slut?"

"Is that even a question?" he chuckled sarcastically.

"YOURE THE ONE THAT COULDN'T KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS!"

"Shut up, at least I was considerate when I cheated."

"Wait, cheated?" questioned Naruto.

"You call that considerate? You put your dick in anything that walked and had the nerve to crawl back into MY bed!"

"At least I used a condom with them."

"The fact that you're condoning your cheating baffles me."

"At least I can own up to what the hell I DID!"

"No, YOU DIDN'T SASUKE! YOU NEVER DID. YOU NEVER OWNED UP TO THE FACT THAT KARIN TRIED TO KILL ME!"

"Sasuke, what is she talking about?" asked Naruto.

"WHAT KARIN DID IS NOT MY FAULT!" he ran his hand through his hair.

"IT WAS! YOU WERE HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH HER IN _OUR_ APARTMENT! YOU BROUGHT HER THERE, IT'S _YOUR_ FAULT!"

"Whatever. You should have double checked what brand of cereal bought."

"You just can't own up to anything, can you?"

"I CHEATED AND I FUCKED UP. HAPPY? NOW OWN UP TO YOUR SHIT."

"Sasuke, stop," said Itachi.

"Admit what you did!"

"Sasuke, I mean it," said Itachi.

Sasuke got directly in front of Sakura's face. "Admit to being the little slut you are."

"If cheating makes me a slut, I guess we both are sluts!"

"No, we are NOT the same!" yelled Sasuke, his rage was starting to takeover.

"Sasuke, I'm warning you," said Itachi as he stood up.

"SHUT UP ITACHI! YOU'RE JUST GOING TO DEFEND HER!"

"We. Are. The. Same."

"WE ARE NOT THE SAME BECAUSE WHEN I CHEATED ON YOU, I CHEATED WITH PEOPLE YOU DIDN'T KNOW. PEOPLE YOU WOULD NEVER CROSS PATHS. PEOPLE THAT HAD NO _RELATIONSHIP_ TO **YOU**! PEOPLE WHO WERE MEANINGLESS!"

"Teme-"

"Sasuke-"

"WHEN YOU CHEATED, YOU CHEATED WITH SOMEONE I KNEW! SOMEONE I HAD A RELATIONSHIP WITH! SOMEONE I TRUST! YOU CHEATED WITH MY OWN BROTHER! I _SAW_ YOU GUYS! YET YOU STILL CAN'T OWN UP TO IT!"

"YOU THINK I FORGOT? TRY AGAIN! I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT! YOU DIDN'T EXACTLY BREAK UP WITH ME AFTER YOU FOUND OUT EITHER! YOU KEPT COMING BACK TO ME THOUGH. OBVIOUSLY YOU WEREN'T AS HURT AS YOU ARE CURRENTLY MAKING YOURSELF OUT TO BE! STOP MAKING YOURSELF THE **VICTIM** ," At this point, Sakura and Sasuke were shaking and Naruto was in shock at all the information that revealed itself. It was silent for a little. Sasuke and Sakura stood in place both glaring at each other. Naruto and Itachi just watched. It wasn't until Sakura's phone rang, that she moved away from him and walked a little bit away to take the call.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi, is this Sakura Haruno?" Asked the person on the other line.

"Speaking," she responded.

"It's Kei, the nurse at the daycare your daughter attends. She vomited about ten minutes ago and we checked her temperature and she spiked a fever of 102. We wanted you to pick her up, and also we wanted to know if we can have you're permission to give her an aspirin for the fever," said Kei.

It really bothered her when people didn't know their medicine. "I'll be there pick her up. No, you cannot give her an aspirin to break her fever. You need to give her a Tylenol. Aspirin will cause Reye's Syndrome. I'll be there shortly," said Sakura. She hung up the phone.

Sakura turned to face Sasuke and the others. "I'd love to stay and chat some more but I have to go." With that Sakura started walking away.

"No you're not going anywhere," said Sasuke running to catch up to her. Sasuke chasing after her led Itachi and Naruto follow suit.

"You're not running away from this," he said has grabbed her wrist to pull her back. Sakura turned to face him and shoved him hard causing him to stumble.

"This conversation is over, you got what you wanted now go!" she said as she started walking away.

"Sakura-chan, wait up!" yelled out Naruto.

"I have to go," she said walking even faster. "You heard the story now just leave please."

"Why are all of a sudden running away?" yelled Sasuke. "You're just scared of confrontation."

Sakura turned around and stopped in her place. "Because I just got a call from the daycare, telling me that my four year old daughter is sick."

They all froze in place but Sakura turned around and kept walking. No one went after her this time.

"Daughter?" muttered Sasuke, confusion written all over his face.

"Naruto, take Sasuke home. I'll meet you there," said Itachi. Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and started walking him to the car. When they got inside, Sasuke started talking again.

"Why aren't you shocked?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto sighed.

"I knew she had a kid. She turns five in two weeks," said Naruto as he started on the way to Sasuke's apartment.

It was silent.

"For someone that hates her so much, I don't get why you're so shocked," questioned Naruto.

"That means it's my kid too," said Sasuke.

Naruto was quiet.

"Is it my child Naruto? The time adds up. It adds up to the last time me and Sakura was together," said Sasuke in disbelief.

"That's something you should talk to Sakura about Teme," said Naruto.

"You really think she's going to talk to me now dobe?" asked Sasuke.

"For once Sasuke, I really don't know. That whole…scene was a lot for both of you. You were both wrong for a lot of the things you both said. I honestly don't think Sakura-chan had sex with your brother and I honestly don't think you cheated with as many girls as she thinks you did. I know back then, times were different for everyone but it just doesn't sound right," said Naruto.

"I caught them. It was at Kabuto's party, the one right before our last summer break," said Sasuke.

"You caught them?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah. She was gone for a while, I didn't see her anywhere. So I went upstairs to check the rooms to see if she passed out somewhere. They looked like deer caught in headlights. It had me fucked up, I just left," he said.

"You sure you weren't high?" said Naruto.

"Not high enough to make that shit up," said Sasuke.

"Listen Teme, I think you should try and talk to her and ask why she cheated with your brother of all people. I believe both of you guys but at the same time I don't think both sides were explained. If she really did sleep with Itachi, that's crazy, and if Karin really did try to kill her, that's even wilder but I would have to listen to both of your sides," said Naruto.

"Where would I even start?" asked Sasuke.

"We all gotta start somewhere," said Naruto.

* * *

Sakura had Senna's backpack on and was carrying her while she slept. She should have taken her car but she chose against it. The Uchiha already know where she works and lives, the last thing she needed was for him to know what kind of car she drives. As she got closer to her apartment, she noticed the oldest Uchiha still sitting on her apartment steps.

"You're still here?" asked Sakura. Itachi stood up and moved out the way so Sakura could open her door.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he said. He genuinely meant it. Sakura looked at him for a little.

"Would you like to come in for a bit?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, if it is okay with you, I would like to use your bathroom," said Itachi.

Sakura opened the door and lead the way to her apartment. She opened her apartment door. "Bathroom is first door on your left down that hall." Itachi went. Sakura went into her daughter's room and laid her in her bed. She took off her shoes. She placed the back of her hand over her forehead and felt how hot she was before going back into living room where Itachi was now sitting on the sofa.

"Would you like anything to drink?" asked Sakura.

"No thank you," he said. She sat on the couch a little bit away from him and turned the TV on.

"Why are you completely unfazed by everything that happened in the past hour?" asked Itachi after about two minutes of silence.

"It was going to happen sooner or later," said Sakura. "I went with the former."

Another brief silence.

"So you're daughter how old is she?" asked Itachi.

"Her name is Senna. She is four years old. She will be five in two weeks. April 29th," answered Sakura her voice as nonchalant as ever.

"Is she-"

"Yes, she is Sasuke's daughter, your niece. I found out when we broke up. Right before graduation," she answered the question before he could even get it out.

"Why didn't you tell Sasuke the truth?" he asked.

"Because Itachi," she turned to face him. "I was going to do it but I stopped myself. That is why I got quiet. I thought about what chain of events would have happened and I didn't like what I saw. The truth that Sasuke knows is better than him knowing what really transpired."

"You know that's not the way to go about things, avoiding confrontation," said Itachi.

"It will buy me time until I am ready to tell him the truth," said Sakura.

"What are you going to do now that he knows about your daughter?" he asked.

"Sasuke and I share her. He should be smart enough to do the math and Naruto knew so maybe Naruto will give him the rest of the answers despite me telling him not to. Sasuke knows where I live and work. If he has questions, maybe I'll have the answers. If he wants to be a part of her life, I am willing to be a co-parent with him but that is all. I can't hide her anymore now that he knows. I kept it for a secret as long as I could. I can't fight anymore," said Sakura.

"Well, I guess I should myself out now. My number is still the same, if you need anything just call or text me. Maybe you should shoot Ino one too, I heard she misses you," he said. Sakura followed him out.

"I'll think about it," said Sakura waving bye as he got into his car.

Sakura left the bottom door unlocked and her apartment door unlocked.

She went into Senna's room and stripped her down and put her pajamas on. She took her temperature with a thermometer and saw that her temperature went down by one degree, meaning the Tylenol was working on breaking the fever. She turned the AC on high to help Senna as well. She would be sleep for a while, she was like Sakura when she was sick, and all she would do was sleep except to go to the bathroom. She slept like a brick when she was sleep, on a few different occasions Sakura had to check if she was still breathing because she didn't move from her position once. Sakura went into her room and changed her clothes into some pajama shorts and a T-shirt despite it only being the afternoon. She wasn't going back out, she had a sick child to tend to. She made a mental note call her job and call out for tomorrow. She climbed into her bed and turned on the TV.

She pulled out her phone and sent a text to a person she didn't text back since early this morning.

 _ **To: Sasori**_

 _ **Hey, I couldn't take you up on your coffee offer this morning but I can do lunch. You just have to bring the food to my apartment. Both doors are unlocked. Senna is sick and asleep in her room, and talking in the living room will just wake her up because the vents. When you get here, just come into my room. Lock the doors behind you.**_

 _ **From: Sasori**_

 _ **I'm on my way.**_

She made a lot of shitty mistakes today.

What's one more?

* * *

 **So there it is.**

 **A lot came out in this chapter, I had like 4 different drafts of the argument but you know, I had to go with the most dramatic one.**

 **This chapter was actually done the same time as the last chapter, however, this had to undergo so many edits and drafts to make sure things stayed in order because...**

 **Chapter 6 is currently in the works :)**

 **Oh, and Sasuke and Senna meet ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter will have the perspectives bounced back and forth.**

Sakura's alarm went off at 7am the next day. She sat up on the bed and glanced around at her room, the TV was still playing.

She looked to her side and shook Sasori. "Get up, you have to go to work."

"I know," he said as he laid there.

"You have to go home and get new clothes," she said as she got out of bed stretching.

"You don't have anything of mines here?" he asked as he sat up. The blankets falling to his waist revealing his bare chest.

"No. I trashed all that a long time ago," she said walking to her personal bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Ouch," he said as he got out her bed to get dressed. There was a brief moment of silence.

"I have to check on Senna, give her some more medicine, and get her to eat something," she said coming put the bathroom. Sasori had all his stuff ready to go.

"Walk me out?" he asked. Sakura started leading the way. She walked him out and stood in the doorway between the outside and her building.

"I guess this is bye now, huh?" he said.

"Yeah. When do you leave?" she asked.

"Three days."

"Sooner than I thought," said Sakura.

"You can always call or text me," he said giving her a wink.

"I'll think about it," she said with a smile.

"I have to go now," he smiled at her and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Bye." He said as he started walking to his car. Sakura shut and locked the door and walked back to her apartment.

* * *

It's been a day since there whole ordeal and Sasuke still couldn't wrap his around the fact that Sakura has a kid. He was currently sitting on his couch, staring at the mounted TV on the wall. Itachi took a seat next to him, he stayed the night with Sasuke to make sure he didn't try anything to stupid.

"Little brother, are you okay?" he asked.

"Hn," was the answer he received.

"You have been awfully quiet and haven't really moved anywhere but between your couch and your bedroom. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're depressed," said Itachi flipping through the TV stations. It was a moment of silence before Sasuke asked Itachi looking at him.

"How long did you know?"

Itachi turned to face his younger brother. "Honestly Sasuke, I had no idea. I'm just as surprised as you are. I have talked to her here and there but not once did she ever mention a child."

"You still talked to her?" he asked.

"I did. You practically banned everyone from talking to her, including her own best friend. You have no idea what type of mental torture it is for someone to go from having friends to being shunned the next day with no reason given."

"She doesn't deserve to have the same friends as me."

"That's the equivalent of you saying I don't deserve to be talking to you either."

"You're different."

"Foolish little brother. How? I did the same thing she did and I got let off with a warning and she gets banned from social interaction."

"You're my brother. I had no choice but to forgive you despite how long it took. I'm not going to hurt mother by hating you for the rest of my life."

"You have no idea how stupid you sound right now Sasuke."

"Blood is thicker than water."

"Now you guys both share blood," said Itachi getting up and walking into the kitchen. Sasuke eyes followed him thanks to the open floor plan.

"Little brother, I think you should try and talk with her despite yesterday. I know you're questioning if you guys share the child, I am almost positive that you do," he said making himself a cold glass of water before returning to his seat.

"What if she's-"

"She is not my child," said Itachi before Sasuke could get the thought out. Itachi's eyes never left the TV.

"But you did-"

"Do you not know how old she is? It is not possible, Sasuke. Stop making excuses. It was a year later when she conceived, unless they invented a way for women to carry children for nearly two, it is not mines," said Itachi.

"Aa," was the response Sasuke gave. Sasuke went to his room and shut the door, sitting on the edge of his bed. His mind was racing. Too many thought processes going on and it was too much to bear. He had a stash of pills in his room but he was it smart to get high?

Get high when he is trying to see his potential kid?

Get high when he had to go through the mother of his potential child who just happened to work in healthcare?

Yeah, smart idea.

He needed to get his act together. He was going to have to prove himself if he knew any better.

He took the folder out the book case in his room, and opened it. It was the discharge folder they gave him at the hospital. Taking out the piece of paper with the psychiatrist name and number on it and dialed, scheduling an appointment for tomorrow.

He would have to change right?

If it was his daughter, she would need a better role model.

* * *

Sakura managed to get her sick child out of bed and awake enough to eat breakfast. Her fever went down as did her congestion. Senna still had a pink nose and pink cheeks, and the drowsiness was written all over her face, but that was just a side effect of the antihistamine. She would probably be able to return to school tomorrow or the day after. Sakura prepared Senna chicken noodle soup for breakfast. Not your typical breakfast, however Sakura wasn't chancing giving her daughter any dairy. All it would do is make her mucous thicker and harder to past and nice breeding spot for more bacteria in laymen terms, she'd get sicker.

Sakura sat at one end of the small rectangular dinner table and Sakura sat on the other. Sakura rested her chin in her hand which was supported by her elbow on the table as she watched her daughter eat her soup. It was written all over her face she was sick and as a nurse, unless she was dying, she wasn't going to the hospital.

As Senna slurped her soup, faster than when she ate yesterday, Sakura decided to interrupt her.

"Hey, if you don't slow down you'll choke," said Sakura. Her gaze was never wandering. With a mouth full of noodles, Senna looked up at her with no interest at all continuing to eat at the pace she set.

"Senna," Sakura called. It was in her medical voice, when she had to be stern. It caught Senna's intention. She put her spoon down and looked at her mom.

"Yes mommy?" asked Senna. The congestion taking away from her soft voice.

"Would you want to meet your dad?" she asked. For any four year old, that would hot have had to be a question however, she was raising a four year old Uchiha.

"He is away on a trip," said Senna going back to her soup.

"What if he came back?" Senna stopped eating her soup her face giving away that she was thinking.

"Does he know I'm real?" asked Senna. Sakura understood what she was saying. She was questioning if he knew she existed because based off her baby album, he wasn't around.

"He knows. He wants to meet you," said Sakura. Senna hurriedly finished her soup before scooting herself from her chair.

"He's not my dad," said Senna. That comment left Sakura stunned. She couldn't help but look in shock as her young daughter walked to her room. Sakura followed her and watched as her young daughter laid in bed facing the wall, away from Sakura.

"Yes, he is your father," said Sakura.

"No he's not," said Senna pulling her blankets over his head.

"Oh really? Why isn't he?" asked Sakura hands on her hips.

"He was never here."

"Senna."

"All my friends have both parents there, I only have you."

"Senna…" The pain was clear in Sakura's voice. Sakura left her daughters room and went into her own and sat on the edge of the bed. She ran her hands over her face and into her hair.

"Unbelievable. I'm arguing with four year old." Her own thoughts torturing her mind. This was all her fault. She knew it was. Who else could there be to blame.

When she found out she was pregnant, she and Sasuke had their fallout. The fallout took place the morning of the day she was going to tell him. She thought he would call her and apologize to her like he always did, then wine and dine her, but he didn't. She didn't let him either. They both said things they shouldn't have said and Sakura wanted to end the cycle. She blocked his number, she blocked all sources of contact with him, and dropped his belongings off outside his doorstep. She was graduating and moving forward. She didn't need the endless cycle, it was time to be an adult. She decided to cut him off completely. In turn, she was going to tell him she was pregnant with his child, they could co-parent together. It was her selfish mindset that stopped her. She was going to do it herself, raise their child herself. So she followed that instinct. She walked across that stage, grabbed her degree and smiled for the cameras and video feed. Her gown hiding her very slightly swollen belly. She took pictures with her friends for one last time before Sasuke decided to join them in the pictures, and that was the last time she saw and spoke to any of them. She knew Sasuke was going to ensure they hated her soul, and she wasn't going to entertain it. When he arrived, she left and she didn't look back. It wasn't just her. It has him too. After the fight, it was something different in him. He didn't seem to care anymore. It's what influenced her decision on her future. She felt like he gave up, so she should have to.

At the moment, it was a good idea. Not for her fetus, but for her. She didn't think about how it would affect her daughter, especially when she was older. In fact, she wasn't even sure if she would go ahead with the pregnancy. She thought everything will play itself out without Sasuke, but she never once thought about how important of a role it is for a father to be there. Sure, Kakashi was the closest father figure in her life, but that is all Sakura allowed. Sasori was there, but Sakura never saw the relationship going far in the first place so she avoided allowing Sasori to be a part of events significant to Senna's life.

She needed to fix this.

The sound of the door to her bedroom opened and Sakura looked at the short intruder. A sad look on her face. The little person walked up to Sakura and hugged her, Sakura returned it tenfold.

"Sorry for being mean, mommy," said Senna.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, it's all my fault," said Sakura stroking Senna's hair.

"I'm going to fix it though, okay?" said Sakura. Senna just nodded, in response not understanding what her mom was talking about. She just didn't want to see her upset.

* * *

Sasuke stayed in his room for a couple hours before returning to his living room. It seemed as though his brother never moved from his spot, but he noticed the towel wrapped around his brothers head signaling that he had taken a shower. His eyes glued to the screen ahead of him.

"Nice of you to return little brother," said Itachi.

"Nice of you to help yourself to a shower," said Sasuke.

"It was the least I could due considering you consumed a lot of my precious time," said Itachi. Sasuke sat next to him on the couch watching the TV.

"It's past 1pm. Why are you watching the news?" asked Sasuke. He didn't see his brother often, but the news was out of character for him at this time of day.

"It is business," said Itachi. Sasuke took a seat next to him and watched as well. Until he recognized a familiar face.

"Isn't that Sasori? Your fraternity brother?" asked Sasuke.

"Aa, it is," said Itachi.

"What's he on TV for?" he questioned further.

"I meet with him at 3 today to discuss a potential business deal with his company and ours," said Itachi.

"That's news worthy?" asked Sasuke.

"Everything related to our family and our business will be considered news worthy," answered Itachi "It's a publicity stunt, to get his company name out there."

"Smart," said Sasuke.

"We most likely will be doing business together, I know some of my other fraternity brothers work with him. I may see some during the meeting," said Itachi.

"If that asshole Hidan is there, punch him in the throat for me," said Sasuke with scoff.

Itachi chuckled, "You still can't let the past go."

"Not when you get fed toilet water."

Itachi laughed a little more. He remembered that night clear as day. "You're so naïve little brother."

It was comfortable silence before Itachi decided he had to ask one more question.

"When are you going to go see Sakura?"

"I'm going to call her and see if I can meet her tomorrow."

"Will your meeting involve an apology?"

"You're pushing it."

"Aa."

.

.

.

"I do have a question," said Sasuke.

"Just got to her house. You already know where she lives Sasuke. I have to go," he said as he got up from the couch grabbing is jacket.

"Wait, you're leaving?" asked Sasuke.

"As much as I love to babysit you little brother, I do have a business to run and meeting to prepare for. You should be leaving to and preparing to make amends," said Itachi completely ignoring the fact that Sasuke had a question.

"No."

"If you really want to have a chance at being a father, you have to. Imagine how happy mom would be. Oh, and give her a call and let her know you are well. She called me every day when you were in the hospital," said Itachi as he was leaving. "I'll swing by soon."

He had a point.

There was no harm in trying.

He put on his shoes and grabbed his keys and wallet. He got in the car and headed towards her home.

* * *

Sakura sat on the couch in the living room watching a movie, in some simple leggings and a T-Shirt. Senna ended up falling back to sleep so she just had some alone time. With her thoughts. It was a lot going on but she handled it well in her opinion.

Sakura sat on the couch in the living room watching a movie, in some simple leggings and a T-Shirt. Senna ended up falling back to sleep so she just had some alone time. With her thoughts. It was a lot going on but she handled it well in her opinion.

She just wanted the day to go by quickly. It was though. It was a little past 3. Which meant that she'd be making dinner soon, which leads to her and Senna eating, which leads to bath time. Which leads to a movie together, bed and back to work in the morning.

She was such an optimist.

 _Ding. Dong._

She was curious as to who could be at her door. Kakashi wasn't stopping by for at least another hour.

She headed downstairs to the main door for her apartment building. She looked through the peep hole and confusion settled in. Hard.

Long and behold Sasuke was standing outside her building's door.

And that's when the mental battle started. She wanted to just walk away and pretend he wasn't there and he'd just go away, but she knew that would make the situation much worse. On her end at least. She would be moving backwards instead of the forward. It would be her running away from the situation. So she took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping out and shutting it behind her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. She was calm. There wasn't any hostility in her demeanor or her words.

He eyed her for a second before speaking. "I want to see her."

"I'll send you a picture," she said. He glared at her.

"Seriously?"

"If you want to see her you can see her a photo," now she was just screwing with him.

"I want to _meet_ her," he said through clenched teeth annoyed.

"Why?" she asked, now she was curious.

"She's my daughter and I want to get to know her," he said.

That was a surprise to Sakura. For as long as she knew him, she thought he would never show interest in a child.

"You actually want to _meet_ her?"

"Yes. I do. I want to be a father," he said and Sakura snickered which earned an eye roll from Sasuke.

This was _way too_ out of character for him.

"Alright, if you're so _serious_ about this, meet us tomorrow around 6:15 at Kunai. It's a café around here. We go there almost every morning for breakfast before she goes to daycare and before I go to work," she said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Sasuke nodded as his way of saying he will be there.

She nodded back as her acknowledgement. He started to walk away in the direction assumed was his car and she entered her apartment again.

He was so willing to meet her and that was surprising.

This was a smack in the face.

She misjudged the entire situation.

Oh, how all of her mistakes was coming to slap her in the face.

She sat back on the couch and she decided to make a phone call.

* * *

"Well Sasori, with the plans you have for our investment are impeccable. We would gladly-"

 _Ring. Ring._

Sasori hastily reached in his pockets to grab his phone. Everyone knew about this meeting and to not call his cell phone. He read the name of the caller and instantly apologized.

"I'm so sorry Itachi, but I have to take this," he said stepping into the corner of the conference room.

"Hello," he said.

" _Hey Sasori,"_ said Sakura.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. Itachi watch amused, a little smirk on his face. He figured he must be talking to a girl. Back in college, he couldn't even speak to women.

" _Yeah, I'm okay,"_ she said.

"You're lying," he responded.

" _Are you free tonight? I mean if you want to come by you can… I mean you don't have to if you don't want to but I would just-"_

"I'll be there," Sasori smiled a bit at Sakura's rambling which meant she was stressing over something. His smile didn't go unnoticed by Itachi. Itachi was actually entertained.

" _Okay, I'll see you later then,"_ said Sakura on the other line.

"Do you need me to bring anything?" he asked.

" _Maybe a pizza for dinner. Half cheese and half-"_

"Mushroom for the little one. I remember. I have to go now, I'm actually in meeting right now," he said.

" _Oh! I'm so sorry. Bye!"_ she said.

"Alright, I'll see you later Sakura," he said before ending the call and returning to his seat at the table.

"Okay, now where were we?" said Sasori looking at the paperwork he had with him. "Ah, yes. So-"

But Itachi was no longer listening.

Sakura?

He _knows_ Sakura?

He is _meeting_ Sakura?

 **Sasuke's** _ **Sakura?**_

There's no way. How would those 2 ever cross paths? He is a business man and Sakura's a trained health-care professional.

He understands they all went to college together but all these years later?

It just doesn't add up.

Now he had some information to find out.

* * *

It was a brand new day, which meant Sakura will return to work and Senna will return back to daycare.

Last night, Sasori came over as promised with the pizza. Sakura, Senna, and Sasori ate together and watched a movie before Sakura put Senna to bed. After Senna's second dose of medication, and her long nap, she was back to herself which was a relief. If she was sick another day, she was going to take her to the hospital which she _really_ did not want to do. After Senna was sleep, Sakura and Sasori stayed up to talk with Sasori. If there was anything she had to be true to herself about, it was that he was a good listener. She didn't tell him all that was going on directly but she told him enough to clear her head just a bit.

They ended up falling asleep on the couch and before she knew it, she was getting dressed for work and Senna prepped for daycare. Now they were sitting inside their regular breakfast spot and Sakura waited patiently for Sasuke to arrive. They came earlier than usual but this was to prep Senna for meeting Sasuke. They did talk about it last night too. She just hoped this would be a positive outcome. As a bribe to be nice, Sakura bought Senna two treats this morning and let her get whipped cream in her hot chocolate so at this point in time Senna was a happy camper especially with the sugar high.

Sakura was sipping away at her coffee until the chimes on the door café rung. She looked at who entered and moved closer to the window of their booth.

"He's here okay?" she said quietly to Senna, who nodded in response barely paying any attention to Sakura, only her food.

She made eye contact with Sasuke, who sat and took a seat next to her. He looked at the child that was sitting across from them eating a cheese Danish like her life depended on it. He took her appearance in. Her pink hair secured in a bun. Dark eyes that's filled with only happiness. A facial structure identical to his and sweet tooth just like Sakura. He observed her for a bit as she ate and as she ate, she danced a little in her seat.

Was it weird that he already felt a connection to her and he didn't even say anything yet?

Was this the connection that people feel with their children?

He just felt… _different._

"Senna, this is your father. This is Sasuke," said Sakura.

Senna stopped eating and gave him a warm smile (which Sakura knew off the bat that was fake).

"Hi Mr. Sasuke," she said sipping her hot chocolate.

It took all of Sakura strength not to face plant the table.

Sasuke was actually shocked at the way she addressed him.

And Senna sat at the other side of the table smiling that very fake smile.

Sakura got played by a four year old.

* * *

 **I personally think this chapter was like awful but I had to rush to finish it because it took so long! It was like almost done then my laptop crashed and wouldn't turn back on for weeks, then it just like fixed itself the day I was going to buy a new one (like I was in the store about to pay then my boyfriend call me and told me it turned back on- I left it at his house because I was over it)! The original ending got wiped out and I forgot how it went so this is the new ending.**

 **Leave me a review!**

 **It makes more motivated to type.**

 **I did this instead of studying for an exam lol #Priorities**


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura nearly fell out her seat at how Senna addressed Sasuke, but she couldn't be upset about it. It would be a long time before she would properly bond with him. She knew part of it would have to be herself showing some compassion towards Sasuke. Senna was a very intelligent child. If Sakura did not like him, Senna would not either. What child doesn't want to protect their mother? So she knew she would have to stop being so hard on him when Senna would be around. It would only make things more complicated. One thing she thought Senna deserved was to have her father in her life, not a father figure, but her own father. It's her fault now why she doesn't, she made things this way.

Sakura invited Sasuke to go with her as she dropped Senna off at her daycare. She needed to show Senna that she wanted this or all of it would be for nothing. She _needed_ them to have a relationship.

When they dropped her off, Senna gave Sakura a big hug and kiss. As Sasuke watched, he was _almost_ jealous. He wanted that relationship with her. The decision for him to be in her life was made for him. All of this was new to him. He did not even know if this was really his daughter, but he just felt a sudden _urge_ to be a part of her life. To be around. To make her happy. He felt like he missed enough and he didn't want to miss more.

As Senna went to sit with some of her friends, Sakura hung up Senna jacket and book bag.

"Sakura-chan!" said a very familiar voice. Sasuke turned his head in the direction of the voice and was shocked to see a figure he hasn't seen in years.

Sakura smiled and gave Hinata a hug. "How is she doing?" asked Hinata.

"Much better. I know she missed it here and I know she hates being stuck in the house. She had a little stomach bug but she's fine now," said Sakura with a smile.

"That's great. I was going to come by and check but me-"Hinata eyes widened as she took notice of Sasuke's presence. "Sasuke-san?"

"Hyuuga," he said. He saw Hinata look at Sakura for a second before looking back to him.

Hinata walked up and shook his hand. "Very nice to see you Sasuke-san. It's been a very long time."

"Likewise," he said returning the handshake.

"Okay! So we have to go know. I'll be back after work to get her," said Sakura heading out the door with Sasuke.

As the duo left, they walked together in silence before Sasuke decided to speak up.

"So I'm going to be taking her this weekend and then I will aslo be taking her-"

"What are you taking about?" said Sakura stopping. You could hear the anger in her voice.

"I'm going to be taking her for the weekend and-"

"So you're just taking her? Without even asking me? Who are you just to come out of now where and tell me you're taking my child?" said Sakura.

"Our child," he corrected.

"Up until, what? This morning? You were convinced she was Itachi's child."

"Who wouldn't?" said Sasuke. Sakura scoffed and walked off. "You're not taking her!"

Sasuke walked fast to catch up with her but the next words that came out his mouth made her freeze in her tracks.

"I will sue you for full custody and have you deemed an unfit mother."

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"My family lawyer is on speed dial," he said with a glare.

"You're unbelievable!" she yelled. "She's all I have Sasuke, you can't do this."

"Then I take her tomorrow and you get her back Sunday night," he said.

Sakura scoffed but not before agreeing. "You know nothing about her! What's her favorite food? Her favorite color? Her favorite song? What position she sleeps in? Her favorite character? What cheers her up? What makes her sad? Nothing. This is some way to try and get into her life. And you do that by threatening me? She may be a child but she is smart. She is a very smart little girl and if she knows I hate you, then _she_ will hate you." She glared at him then stared heading to work. Sasuke stared at her retreating form before heading back to his car and heading home.

* * *

Sasuke entered his penthouse and saw Itachi sitting comfortably yet _uninvited_ on his sofa.

"Foolish brother," he greeted.

"Hn," was Sasuke's acknowledgement which earned a glance from Itachi.

"What is troubling you, little brother?" asked Itachi.

"I take Sakura's kid tomorrow for the weekend and I have nothing for a child," said Sasuke which earned a rare snicker from Itachi.

"She _actually_ let you take Senna for the weekend?" he asked with raising his eyebrow at Sasuke.

Sasuke got silent before answering. "I threatened to sue her for full custody if she didn't let me take her."

Itachi walked up to Sasuke and flicked his forehead before he began reprimanding him. "Foolish little brother. You're only hurting the relationship with your child by doing that. Senna loves Sakura and she knows her better than you think she does. If Sakura is upset by you and only faking to be happy because Senna is around, Senna will pick up on it and she will hate you because Sakura does not like you and you will never build the co-parent relationship that is needed to take care a child. You and Sakura need to genuinely get along to be co-parents. It cannot be a hostile environment. You should apologize. She's not just your ex-girlfriend anymore foolish little brother. She's the _mother of your child_. You need to remember that."

Sasuke did not want to hear what Itachi had to say but he knew he was right. He needed to apologize. He couldn't see her anymore as the unfaithful ex-girlfriend. Despite the fact the she is, she is also the mother of his child and he needs to protect her as much as he needs to protect Senna.

Itachi walked over to the refrigerator and opened its doors, "By the way you have a mother and a girlfriend, and they can both help you decorate your spare bedroom for her."

No response from Sasuke made Itachi sigh. "You didn't tell them?"

"Hn," said Sasuke.

"Sasuke," said Itachi in a frustrated voice.

"You really want me to explain to Karin that I have a kid with Sakura?" asked Sasuke. "They hate each other."

"That's one sided. What about mother?" asked Itachi.

"I haven't spoked to her since I was in the hospital," said Sasuke.

"She will blow up with confetti about news of a grandchild. She also loves Sakura so that's a win-win," said Itachi.

"For mother," added Sasuke.

"Well, little brother, doesn't sound like you have much of a choice at this moment," said Itachi before his phone started ringing. "This is Sasori, I have to take this call," he said as he walked into a private corner of the room.

"Uchiha Itachi," greeted Itachi on the phone.

"Itachi, I was calling about the forms you gave me. Where should I send them and when do you need them by?" asked Sasori on the line.

"Yes, did you complete the form?" asked Itachi in a monotone voice, nothing against his fraternity brother, but this was business related.

"It is in the works now but-"

"That needs to be filled out and returned to me by the end of the business day for the deal to be official. It can be dropped off at the corporate building to the front desk receptionist and she would know what to do with it. Will there be any issues in the form getting back to me?" asked Itachi.

"None at all. I'll have Kabuto drop it off within an hour or two," asked Sasori. That name took Itachi by surprised.

"Kabuto? As in Yakushi Kabuto?" asked Itachi, the curiosity was clearly evident in his voice.

"Yes, he's been a part of my company for many years," educated Sasori.

"Alright, we will be in touch. Good bye," said Itachi before hanging up the phone. He stood in the corner and looked at his phone before returning back to Sasuke. He couldn't help be ease the feeling that this was the calm before the storm.

"I'm not calling mother," said Sasuke as Itachi returned.

"Then I will," said Itachi. He took out his phone, and began dialing his mother's phone number, ensuring to put it on speaker so Sasuke could hear the conversation.

"My Itachi-chan! What a surprise! How are you dear?" came his mother's ecstatic voice on the line.

"I am well mother. Sasuke is with me also," he answered. A rare small smile gracing his face at his mother's voice.

"Oh Sasuke-chan! To what do I oh the pleasure to receive a call from my two favorite boys?" she asked. Happiness was seeping from her voice.

"Well mother Sasuke actually-"

"I want you to go shopping with me," cut off Sasuke. Itachi was just going to break the news and it wouldn't have been fair to hear this from his brother. It's his news, it needed to come from him. So he would take her out shopping and break it to her that way.

"Of course! When would you like to go sweetheart?" asked Mikoto.

"Right now would be perfect. We have several places we have to go to," said Sasuke.

"Okay, I'll be over shortly," said Mikoto.

"Actually mom, I'll come get you," said Sasuke.

"Alright sweetie! I'll see you soon dear. I love you Itachi, bye!" she said before hanging up the phone.

"That takes care of our mother. What about your girlfriend?" asked Itachi.

"I'll tell her after me and my mother set up the room," answered Sasuke as he grabbed the keys to his SUV.

"I'm not even going to ask," commented Itachi grabbing the keys to his own vehicle.

"It makes it more real. Which it needs to be in her case. Lock the door behind you and turn on the alarm please," said Sasuke shutting the door behind him. Itachi smiled at the figure that left out the door. Sasuke may not have caught on yet but Itachi sure did. He was proud to see his foolish little brother taking responsibility for something. He also noticed that his brother hasn't even tried a recreational drug yet, granted the methadone prescribed to help with the symptoms of withdrawal, since his release. He only hopes his brother kicks the habit for good now that he will be taking care of a child.

He followed his brother's wishes before leaving out to his family's business.

He needed to intercept the delivery of that letter.

He needed to see Kabuto was around in the flesh.

* * *

Sasuke picked up his mother from his childhood house-mansion. Once she was in the car they headed for their destination- the mall. If rounded, he had about 24 hours before the child- his child, would be situated in his home and he nothing. The only thing in the room that would now be his daughter's was his guitar.

"To what do I owe this shopping trip for Sasuke-chan?" asked Mikoto.

"You will see when we get to the mall," said Sasuke. He didn't have the guts to bring up to his mother. He knew the disappointment she'd have, yet also the excitement she'd present. All she ever wanted was grandchildren and lots of them. If there wasn't anyone in the world he need to please, it would be his mother. She was his backbone despite all the hell his father puts in him. She always believed in him and stood up for him, when he no longer cared and slipped into the dark world. She just always wanted to make sure he was safe, even if it meant tracking his phone or sending his older cousin, Shisui to find him. He would be forever indebted to his mother.

The pair drove to one of the nicer yet further malls in Konoha. This mall, the Hidden Mall, had much more luxurious stores as well as furnishings store. Sasuke hadn't looked up many of the stores in this mall be he knew of a children's furnishings store from the details his brother had managed to look up when he left. He parked the car and exited the vehicle before walking to the other side to open the door for his mother who scowled at him saying she could have done it herself.

He couldn't help it.

His mother was a queen to him.

The duo walked through the mall, Mikoto noticing numerous things have changed since the last time she had been there. Sasuke took her arm in his and walked with her.

"I raised quite the gentleman," said Mikoto smiling vibrantly at her son's action. Sasuke used his other hand too look at the directions once more before walking to their destination.

"I'm sorry mother," said Sasuke.

"Oh sweetheart, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm just so sick of how you're father shoots you down. It will stop. I will not let this continue any longer. He's causing you to question your self-value and your existence and no father should ever do that. He should never compare you to your brother, you are your own person dear, and he should be proud and respect that and love you for all the decisions you have made and will make," said Mikoto. This was the first time they spoke since his overdose. Sasuke was shocked by what she had to say. It almost made him tear up and he would have had they not been in the public setting. She was the reason he kept going. Know there was another. He gave her a tight hug which she was not expecting but just rubbed and patted his back telling him it's okay. The hug lasted a few seconds before releasing her.

"Thank you mom, but that was not why I was saying sorry," he said as he led her to the store that was now insight.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," she said again with a smile.

Sasuke made a turn into his store and it took Mikoto by surprise as he suddenly walked into a store. She looked around at the furnishings what seemed to be for a child's room. Some of the very fancy. She followed her son with confusion as they walked up to a sales associate.

"Welcome to our store, what can I help you find today?" asked the associate.

"Hn. My mother will be making all decisions as to what we buy but I am shopping for my 5 year old daughter's room," said Sasuke in his normal cold monotonous voice.

The look on Mikoto's face was outstanding.

You saw her expression change from confusion to anger to disappointment to pure excitement back to confusion.

"Of course, follow me this way to the different room themes we have on display," said the associate. "We will be with you in one second," said Mikoto mustering the nicest smile he could muster.

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" said Mikoto in a very stone voice dropping the suffix she typically adds. It internally made Sasuke shutter.

"I have a 4 year old daughter, her name is Senna, mom," answer Sasuke.

"4? 4 years old? And you're just now telling me this? Have you lost your damn mind Uchiha Sasuke? I'm just learning of this? So are you going to marry Karin now? Is that why you and Karina are still together because-"Sasuke cut her off.

"She's not with Karin," said Sasuke and that made Mikoto halt in her tracks.

"Sasuke! I told you about safe sex years ago! You have a one night stand and this is the result. Are you sure it's your child and that this woman isn't just pinning her child on you for our family fortune?" said Mikoto.

"Mom… it's with Sakura. Sakura and I have a child together," said Sasuke and the shocked expression that took her face was a little amusing. What actually shocked him was the sudden expression of happiness.

"Oh wow! Are you guys getting back together?" asked Mikoto.

"We are not. I'm honestly just learning that we share a child together. I found out a few days ago and I was just as shocked. So, this weekend, Sakura and I, agreed that our daughter, Senna, should stay with me for the weekend. I have nothing in place for a child. I have nowhere for her to sleep and I didn't child proof my apartment. Does it even need to be child proof for age? What kind of snacks should I have for? What do I make for her? She doesn't even have clothes so should I buy her clothes to have at my apartment?" asked Sasuke. He went on a rant that was out of character for him but he can do that in front of his mother. She just smiled and hugged him once more.

"That's why I'm here dear. Now let's not keep the very patient associate waiting. I see a gorgeous princess display that would be perfect," said Mikoto heading in the direction of the associate.

He couldn't thank Kami enough for his mother.

* * *

Sakura sat in the break room and long and behold Gaara was there. She couldn't help but smile at him but he read that smile. It was sad one.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Remember that story I told you about my daughter's father?" asked Sasuke.

"You mean the lie? Of course I remember," he said.

Not in a joking mood she rolled her eyes. "Well he magically appears in her life and is taking her tomorrow night for the weekend to his place."

"You get a weekend to yourself. Shouldn't you be happy about that?" he questioned.

"Gaara, there is so much more to the story which is why I am not happy about it. I think me and her are going to get milkshakes tonight so I can explain to her that she will be with him this weekend," she said with a sigh laying her head on the table.

"Tomorrow night, let's go to the bar and you can talk about over alcohol," he suggested and Sakura smiled.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I haven't gone out in so long. I don't really have friends anymore," said Sakura.

"I'm offended," said Gaara.

"You know I didn't mean it that way. If you want, invite some of your friends too," said Sakura.

"Really? You okay with that?" asked Gaara.

"Absolutely," she said just as her pager went off. "Pediatric trauma coming in, I'll see you later Gaara."

She smiled and waved as she walked away. He instantly took out his phone and starting messaging some friends.

* * *

Sasuke and his mother climbed into his SUV and sat there for a second before he started the engine.

"I never knew so much that went into a child," he said in disbelief to his mother. She just giggled.

"Aren't you glad I came Sasuke-chan?" said Mikoto.

"Easily spent a fortune today," said Sasuke.

"You are well off Sasuke! Do not be like that. I'll be happy to spend everything I have on you and Itachi-chan," said Mikoto.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just overwhelming," he answered truthfully as he started heading in the direction of his mother.

"It's bringing your child home the first time, it's always overwhelming but you will love every second of it," she responded with a smile.

"I don't what I'm doing mom," he said.

"No parents ever know in the beginning but they learn along the way. It's a little late in your case but you will learn what to do and what not to do," she said patting his shoulder but then she went back to business. "So the delivery drivers will be at your apartment first thing tomorrow morning. 7am sharp. You had to pay a little extra but they will set up everything the way I told them. I sketched them a picture how it should be set up. In about 2-3 hours, painters will be at your apartment also to paint the room." Sasuke looked confused as to how she managed to do all this without him noticing. "They need to do it this afternoon so it will be dry before the delivery people come. I will come by and do the finishing touches around noon or sooner then you should be all set. I just can't wait to meet her!"

"Thank you," was all he could muster.

"No problem sweetheart," she said. It was a comfortable silence before Mikoto asked _the_ question.

"So are you going to go to rehab?" she asked straightforward. "Sakura was a part of your care team in the hospital, she knows you have a dependence issue."

Sasuke remained silent and Mikoto didn't ask any more questions. It was silent with the radio playing faintly as he pulled up to his childhood home. As she exited the car, she got her answer.

"I plan to," was all he said.

Mikoto just smiled. "If you need anything, call me. I love you sweetheart," she said walking into their family home.

Sasuke came back to an empty apartment, which was very unusual for him. Since he's been released he notice that someone is always with him. Mostly his brother, but when his brother wasn't here, it was his Mother or a friend. He was being monitored for another incident, and he knew it.

He went into his bedroom and laid across his bed falling into a deep sleep.

He could use the nap.

* * *

It was late in the evening now and Sakura took Senna to a nearby dinner that was known for their milkshakes. Sakura ordered a chocolate one and Senna ordered a cookies and cream milkshake. She was sipping away happily but Sakura just stared with a smile on her face.

"What's wrong mommy?" asked Senna. She felt that her mom was looking at her weird.

"You're going to be really mad at me," said Sakura.

"I won't," said Senna.

"You're staying with Sasuke for the weekend," said Sakura. She just ripped the Band-Aid off, not sugar-coating it. Senna just laid her head on the table in silence.

"I told you that you would be mad at me," said Sakura.

"I'm not mad," said Senna drinking her milkshake once more. Her demeanor returned to how it was seconds before.

"I promise I'll make it up to you. We can do whatever you want for one day," said Sakura and Senna got a mischievous smile plastered on her face.

"Anything?" she questioned.

"Within reasonable limits and only if Sasuke says that you behaved over the weekend," said Sakura and Senna nodded.

"I really want you two to have a relationship Sen. Me and him may not see eye to eye but he cares about you and he's putting an effort towards having a relationship with you. Please don't give him a hard time," begged Sakura. As much as she wished her daughter would make hell fall upon his home, she knew it would be wrong. Senna exited her seat and climbed into the seat with her mom and hugged her. "Yes mommy." She knew her daughter well but in this particular moment she didn't know if her daughter was being genuine or pulling one over on her.

* * *

Today was a big for Sasuke, Sakura and Senna too. Sakura would experience a weekend without her daughter for the first time ever. Sasuke would experience raising a child and Senna would be spending a full weekend with her father. Life changing for everyone. Sakura dropped Senna off the daycare and went to work. She cried on her way to work realizing she won't be seeing her again for a few days. Most parents go through this earlier but she never got to experience it.

Sasuke has been a wake since 5 in the morning. His mother forgot to mention she had people coming to place carpet in the room. So he awoke to banging on his penthouse door and ever since he heard sanding and hammering and nailing and other noises that just stopped his sleep entirely. He wanted it be upset but he was grateful. He was curious as to why the carpet needed to be placed in the first place. What damage could hard wood do? The team was great despite the noises they made. They didn't ask him a single question regarding the room. His mother must've left them design notes as to how she wanted to be.

It was now 6:50am and the delivery team was early by a few minutes. He was awake so it no longer mattered. He signed the forms needed and he let them get to work. They were much quieter but Sasuke couldn't go to sleep knowing that his door was wide open with people constantly going in and out. It took them roughly 4 hours to get the room set up. That's bringing it in from the truck assembling it and putting it in the proper places according to his mother. They checked multiple times before confirming with Sasuke that they were done. He was curious to see what the room looked like. He hasn't been in there since he removed the guitar from the room. That was before anything was done.

Sasuke decided to shower while he had some spare time until his mother came by. What was fascinating was that it hasn't hit him that Senna was coming over. He was married about explain the little human to Karin than anything. He knew it would be a fight which he was not up for. He sat with his head under the water faucet for what seemed like hours before he stepped out. He dried off and put clothes on before exiting into the living room and be nearly scared to death by his mother hurrying in and out of Senna's new room. He needed to remember to take the key he gave her away.

"When did you get here?" he asked gaining her attention. Mikoto was startled for a second before she gave him a hug.

"I got here as I saw the delivery team leaving. I had to make a few stops to my car for the things I got. I heard you in the shower, I didn't want to disturb you dear," said Mikoto giving him a hug and he leaned down a little since he was taller than her so they could give each other a kiss on the cheek.

"Now go get the rest of the bags from my car dear. We are on a time limit!" she said handing Sasuke the keys to her car before walking back to Senna's new room. Sasuke rolled his eyes and put his shoes on before doing his mother's request.

For what seemed like hours, Mikoto was running back and forth with decorations. Sasuke just stayed in his room with the exception of going to the bathroom and grabbing a snack. It was now 2:30 in the afternoon and Mikoto was finally finished.

"Sasuke-chan, come looked at the finish product!" she yelled from the room. Sasuke didn't really care to but he would do it for his mom. He made his way to one of the additional bedrooms in his penthouse and he was utterly shocked by transformation of the room though he didn't show it. The room was painted a light orange color. There were drapes from the ceiling that housed a very pretty chair that had string lights in the drapes (like a canopy). In another corner of the room there was a vanity set up strung lights with flowers and a little tea table. Another corner of the room had toys such as a doll house, doll babies, dolls for the doll house. What really stole his attention was the bed. It was like a castle almost, with stair on both side and a flat surface at the top which Mikoto had set up with stuff animals having a tea party and in the center below was the bed itself with pillows. He really though it was amazing. He didn't even recognize the room. Mikoto also hung string lights around the trimming of the walls to give it special lighting. It was a girl's dream room.

"Wow," was all he could muster to say.

"I know dear. Isn't it amazing? It's amazing how one image in your head can actually come to life," said Mikoto taking a seat at the island in the kitchen. Sasuke followed her and stood across from over the island.

"Are you nervous? You only have a few hours until she arrives," asked Mikoto.

"I feel the same," said Sasuke.

"As the time gets closer, the more you will start to feel it. I just can't wait to meet her," said Mikoto.

"We will see," said Sasuke. It was then the bell to downstairs started buzzing. He walked to the corner by the door and pressed the button to activate the camera and saw Karin staring at the camera with an annoyed look on her face. He pressed the button until she opened the door to make her way to his home.

"Is that Itachi?" asked Mikoto.

"No, Itachi has full access so he can just walk up here. It's Karin," said Sasuke. Mikoto grabbed her purse and keys. "Well, I would love to stay for the child conversation but I really have to get going," said Mikoto. She kissed Sasuke on the check and exited his home passing Karin who she greeted with a smile.

Karin entered the apartment and sat exactly where Mikoto was sitting. Across from Sasuke.

"So where you just going to keep ignoring me or something? Because I really would like to know why you can't answer a simple text message. I had to go to my uncle's dinner party by myself last night. Everyone was expecting me to bring you but instead you decide that you have your own plans and decide-"

"We need to talk," said Sasuke taking out a bottle of water out the fridge and taking a drink.

"I'm talking now so I don't know what more could there-"

"Karin," he said in a deep voice and he stopped talking.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

"My daughter will be spending the weekend here," he said. Karin had a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Yeah, right. Daughter? You don't have kids Sasuke-kun. You don't want any," said Karin laughing and taking a sip of her water.

Sasuke just stared at her with an unreadable blank face.

"Okay, so what do we really have to talk about?" she said after a giggle.

"I'm not joking," he said getting annoyed.

"Right, and I'm in love with Itachi," said Karin.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked to Senna's new bedroom and opened the door and stood in the door way just staring at Karin.

"What?" she asked. He just stared at her.

"That's where you keep your guitar. What?" she asked again. He just stared at her. She huffed her breath and walked to the room and froze in her tracks upon seeing the newly designed bedroom. She entered and took in all the details. Her eyes specifically fell on the painted orange letters on the wall "'Senna'.

"My daughter will be spending the weekend here," he said again, walking to take a seat on the couch watching the television. Karin stormed out the room and stood in front of him furious.

"Since when?" said Karin.

"She's turning 5," he said. "Can you move out the way?"

"Are you fucking kidding me Sasuke? With who? How could you never tell me? Did you cheat on me? You cheated on me that long ago? I cannot believe you? Your such-"

"It was before we got together," he answered. Looking past her at the TV unbothered.

"With who?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that my kid will be staying here," he said.

Karin was livid. She grabbed her stuff and stormed to the door. "I will be back later," she said.

As she exited Itachi came in nearly getting toppled by Karin storming out.

"I'm guessing you told her foolish little brother," said Itachi shutting the door behind him as he entered.

"Hn," he said.

"She will grow over it," he said.

"I hope," was all Sasuke said.

"We also need to talk about the terms of you returning to back to the company Sasuke," said Itachi.

"Hn," he said going into his room.

* * *

Time flew by and before Sasuke knew it. He was driving to the daycare to pick up his daughter. He forgot that he needed a car seat for Senna to ride inside his car but luckily his mother had one installed into his car when she came by and left written instructions on how to secure her properly in the seat.

He arrived and entered the day to be greeted by Hinata.

"Hello Sasuke-san, Sakura-chan told me you would be coming to pick up Senna," she said preparing some documents for him to sign.

"Hn," was his response.

"I need you to fill out this paperwork really quickly and then you just have to sign another paper saying you are picking her up today.

"What's all this for?" he asked filling out the documents.

"Its paperwork stating your relationship to Senna, consent forms and identification purposes so we can verify your identity if you ever pick her up again, and listing you as a second emergency contact," said Hinata.

"Is this standard?" he asked.

"Some of it, yes. Sakura-chan asked me to list you as reputable to pick up Senna and as an emergency contact since you will be picking her up more often," said Hinata.

"Hn," he was shocked at that. He didn't think Sakura would allow him this type of access. He made a mental note to thank her. As he signed the last paper, Hinata came back holding Senna's hand and gave Sasuke her backpack. Sasuke took her items and held her hand.

"Bye," he said to her than left hand in hand with Senna.

As the pair walked to his car, Senna broke the silence.

"Are we walking?" she asked.

"No, we are driving?"

"Me and mommy always walk," she said.

"I don't live walking distance from here," he answered.

"I want to walk," she stated.

"We are driving," he said.

"Then I'm not going," she said pulling her hand out of his and standing her ground.

"Senna, let's go," he said.

"No. I want to walk," she said.

"I'm not going to repeat myself," he said running his hands through his hair getting slightly annoyed at her behavior. He had no idea what a temper tantrum was.

"No," he said. She crossed her arms over her chest and stood where she was. Sasuke rolled his eyes and picked her up and put her over his shoulder and continued their pursuit to his car.

"Put me down, I want to walk!" she said hitting is back with her small hands.

"We are walking. We are walking to my car," he said. As he walked with his daughter slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, passerby's smiled in admiration of him and whispering about how cute they were together.

Senna sighed and went limp. "Fine." A ghost of a mile was present on Sasuke's face.

She had Sakura's attitude.

* * *

The pair arrived at his home and Senna was in awe at the floor to ceiling windows. She ran up to them and looked out the window.

"The people look so small," she said pressing her face and hands to the glass.

Sasuke heard her but didn't respond. So far things were going well. He had to admit, it was awkward. He didn't know what to say to her, but he also didn't want to leave her alone. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked.

"No," she answered. She turned around to face him and looked around. She went to the couch and climbed up to sit down taking off her jacket and bag and putting it on the floor. She sat in silence too. She herself didn't really say anything. Sasuke poured himself a glass of water and drank it trying to come up with something else to say to Senna.

"Want to watch TV?" he asked. She nodded excitedly and Sasuke turned on a children's movie for her to watch which she did. He picked up her jacket and put it neatly across the back of the couch. As she watched the movie, Sasuke went into his bedroom and texted his mother for help. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't worried as time got closer to her coming or when he picked her up from daycare. He was nervous now that she was here. He didn't know what to do. The only thing he managed to do was put the television on. He needed help. Roughly 45 minutes later, Mikoto was walking into his apartment, startling Senna. Sasuke came out of his room when he heard his front door open.

"Oh Sasuke-chan! I left as soon as you called and I got stuck in traffic on the way here, you know because of rush hour and all. I would've been here sooner," said Mikoto. Sasuke gave her a quick hug and thanked her for coming sooner than expected.

"Where is she?" asked Mikoto staring at Sasuke.

"She's sitting on the sofa, look at us like we are insane," he said. Mikoto turned around and due to the positioning of the kitchen island, she couldn't see Senna. She walked closer and the moment her eyes landed on her, she put her hand to her mouth and gasped. Sasuke looked at his mom with pure confusion. Mikoto ran up and gave Senna a big hug. Senna hugged her back politely. Mikoto separated and just stared at Senna.

"I apologize for so rudely not introducing myself. My name is Mikoto Uchiha. I am Sasuke's mother, and I am your grandmother. You're my first born grandchild and I'm just so happy to finally meet you," said Mikoto hugging Senna once more. Senna returned the hug this time it was genuine.

"Did Sasuke-chan show you your bedroom?" she asked. Senna shook her head. Mikoto shot a glare at Sasuke and proceeded to show Sasuke the room. He followed suit and he for the first time he saw an expression other than stern face on his daughter, and he loved. Anyone could tell the child was shocked. He mouth was open in an 'o' and her eyes was wide. That expression slowly turned into a smile. Mikoto started showing her everything. Sasuke sat in the living room on the sofa while Mikoto showed her everything. The two were in the room for a while and he heard their laughing constantly. He was happy they were bonding.

A couple hours passed by and Karin came back. She entered his apartment, they made eye contact. She went into his room and shut the door. He looked back at the television ignoring her. He was not going to feed into her drama. He got up and went into Senna's room and saw that she was already dressed for bed in yellow pajamas sitting on her bed with his mother doing a puzzle. He was almost confused at how she took a bath because they never left the room but he actually forgot there was a bathroom attached to the bedroom. Mikoto smiled at Sasuke and stood up before facing Senna.

"I have to go now dear," said Mikoto. Senna's face shot up from the puzzle and you could see the disappointment on her face. "I'll be back tomorrow." Mikoto gave her a hug and kiss on the forehead before leaving. Sasuke escorted her to the door and kissing her on the cheek before she left. When he shut the door behind her he turned around to see his daughter standing behind him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We forgot my hair," she said staring up at Sasuke.

"What about it?"

"My mommy was going to wash it today," she said. Sasuke washes his own hair so he had experience in this field.

"I'll do it," he said. Senna ran and grabbed her bag and stood in the kitchen which threw Sasuke off. "In the bathroom," he said.

"No," was her answer. He really started to hate that word.

"Why not?" he said.

"We do it at home," she said. Sasuke sighed and sat her on the counter facing him. He started running the water to a warm temperature but one that was not for her. He sat out the conditioner and shampoo on the counter.

"You have to take the pins out," said Senna.

"What pins?" he asked.

"In my hair," said Senna pointing to her bun. Sasuke started running his hands through her bun removing the black bobby pins hidden in her hair holding her hair in place. Once he took the pins out, Senna took out the hair tie and her hair fell down her back in waves to her lower back from the bun.

"Your mom's hair used to be that long," he said. Looking at her, he saw a younger version of Sakura.

"It still is. It used to really short," said Senna. That was news to him. Once Sakura cut her hair the first time, she swore she would never grow it out again. Sasuke began washing her hair and it went relatively smooth. He successfully completed the process and grabbed a towel to dry her hair so her clothes don't get wet.

"Done," he said helping her off the counter.

"You didn't dry it," she said.

"That's what the towel is for," he said.

"Mommy uses a dryer," she said.

"I don't have one," he said.

"It's in my bag," she answered. Sasuke went through it and sure enough there was a brush and hair dryer.

"I don't know how to do this Senna,"

"You dry it and brush it so it doesn't curl," she said.

"So what doesn't curl?" he asked.

"My hair," she answered. "It's not hard. I can show you." Sasuke walked around to the other side of the island and picked her up and put her on the stool plugging the dryer.

"See like this," Senna started showing him with a little piece of her hair. He almost laughed because her little hands could barely hold the dryer upright.

"Okay, I think I got it," he said. He started doing it correctly. She had a lot of hair so it ended up taking up some time to do. He ended facing the stool towards the television so she could watch while he did it. Once he was done, packed up her dryer, shampoo and conditioner.

"Let's go you have to go to bed," he said. Senna followed him into her room and watched as she got under her blankets. He plugged in the night light his mom showed him and was about to leave her room.

"My mommy tucks me in," she said and Sasuke sighed. It was started to get really annoying being told what Sakura does and doesn't do. He went back and attempted to tuck her which he failed miserably but he tried.

He sat on the edge of her bed and looked at her seriously, "Is there anything else your mother does?"

"No," she said turning on her side away from him. He got up and was about to leave her before deciding to sarcastic. "You sure? Bedtime kiss, stories, jokes, hugs? Does she dance with before bed? Does she sing you a song?"

"She used to sing to me but she hasn't done it in a long time," she said quietly. Sasuke stood for a second before saying "Good night" and exiting her room. He straightened up the living room before entering his bedroom where Karin was laying in his bed under the comforter watching a movie and climbed in the bed with her. They sat in silence before Karin decided to speak up,

"Nice of you to finally join me," she said texting away on her cell phone.

"You could have come out there," he said getting annoyed at the comment.

"Another time. Now you can give me attention," said Karin putting her phone away. After the amount of stress he had for one day, who was he to turn down sex. Karin straddled him and began kissing him. It wasn't passionate but intense and filled with lust. She began to take his shirt of and he was attacking her lips with hunger. It wasn't until a soft knock in his bedroom door stopped him dead in his tracks. He almost threw Karin off of him. He opened his bedroom door and saw Senna looking down at the ground sliding her foot across the carpet.

"I'm scared," she said so soft Sasuke could barely hear her. He frowned.

"What does your mother do when you're scared?" he asked.

"She lets me swatch a movie and sleep in her bed," she said. Sasuke stepped to the side for Senna to enter and Karin looked at him in disbelief. He made a motion with his head signaling her to move over so Senna could get in. When Senna entered the room, he closed the door behind her and allowed her to climb into the bed right in between the two. Sasuke scrolled through movies so Senna could decide. When she decided, he turned the bedside light off and started watching the movie.

He looked over at Karin who mouthed, "Are you serious right now? She's cock-blocking,"

He looked at her and shrugged mouthing back "She's my kid."

Karin rolled the other side away from the two and went to sleep.

He was expecting to get laid, but he was not expecting his daughter to ruin it but she will always come first.

* * *

Sakura sat at the bar counter laughing a story Gaara told sipping away at a very strong strawberry Margarita. So far it was just those two, Gaara was waiting for some of his friends. She pulled out her phone and saw no new messages. She was sure Sasuke would have called her by now admitting he could not care for Senna but he was proving her wrong. She put out her phone letting a slight yawn escape her mouth.

"Are you tired?" asked Gaara.

"No, but my physical clock would be sleep by now cause of my daughter," said Sakura smiling.

"How does it feel not having her?" he answered.

"Wrong. It felt weird not going to get her. It was quiet home too. It just feels…wrong," she said.

"Well now you have some time to yourself. Enjoy yourself for once. You one of the hardest workers I know and I don't just mean that in the sense of being at work either. You are great at your job and you're a great mother. You always put your daughter first even while finishing the application process for medical school fast track program. You deserve free time," he said genuinely. Sakura reached over and gave him a big hug which he returned. She needed to hear that.

"OY! Gaara! Long time no see!" said a familiar voice. The two broke their hug and Sakura was shocked at the group that entered. Gaara got up from his seat walked over to Naruto and pulled Naruto into a brotherly hug. "Nice to see you Naruto."

The two walked back over and that's when Naruto noticed Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" he shouted rushing over to her. Her name made the rest of his group look over shocked halting in their places. Naruto wasn't alone. Along with him was Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten. They all were shocked at seeing her with the exception of Hinata. Sakura was shocked to see Hinata, she didn't think she still spoke to Ino and Tenten led alone Neji.

Naruto gave her a hug and everyone was crowded in a circle," I didn't know you and Gaara knew each other!"

"Yeah, we work together," said Sakura with a smile.

"It's her first night out kid-free so I told her let's go out for drinks and that I'd be friends. Such a small world," said Gaara.

"Very," muttered Sakura. Naruto heard her and realized a group of her former friends were there. Naruto realized they needed some time so he pulled the guys away. Once the guys were gone Sakura looked at the ground as Ino, Hinata and Tenten approached her. It was awkward until Ino pulled Sakura into a bear hug. Only for it to be broken apart by Tenten who pulled her into one too.

"Thanks for dropping off the face of the Forehead! I thought you died. How could you just disappear like that and not tell anyone," said Ino.

"Really. No one could contact you. We were going to have a funeral and everything," said Tenten.

"She's not lying. I called every coroner's office in Konoha looking for you. Did you know it's against the law for them to confirm your death to me? I told them I was your sister, called back and told them I was your aunt and they told me I needed to come show them proof because they can't say anything over the phone," said Ino rolling her eyes.

"It's called HIPAA," said Sakura.

"It's stupid. I'm glad you're okay though," said Ino with a bright smile present.

"I thought you guys hated me," asked Sakura.

"What?" said Tenten.

"You're my best friend Forehead. How could I ever hate you?" said Ino.

"Sasuke made sure that-"

"Sasuke is full of shit," said Tenten.

"Yeah, totally," agreed Ino taking a seat along with Hinata and Tenten.

"But-"

"Sasuke never said a thing to us about what happened. He just said you left and that was it," said Tenten.

"Yup! He just said you guys broke up and that it was end of story- you know in a lesser words then that boom- next thing we know he's with Karin. That's all she wrote," said Ino ordering a round of shots.

Sakura finally got to turn her attention to Hinata, "I thought you haven't talked to them."

"I did. I just never told them I was still in contact with you because I respect your privacy Sakura-chan," said Hinata with a smile and Sakura gave her a quick hug.

"Wait, you guys still spoke to each other?" asked Ino baffled. "I'm offended. No offense Hinata."

"I use her facility," said Sakura.

"She runs a daycare facility," said Ino taking her shot and ordering another.

"Exactly," said Sakura taking hers also. Hinata slid hers away having no intentions of drinking.

"I'm confused," said Ino.

"I have a daughter," said Sakura.

"This is too much for one night," said Ino. "Excuse me bartender! I need another round of shots and make them a double!"

Everyone just laughed and at that point Naruto and the others joined them and it was a great atmosphere. Sakura ensured the conversation ceased once the guys came around. She asked the girls to respect her wishes about them not knowing she had child. It was Sasuke's job to tell her his friends like she told her own. During the night, Sakura caught up with what everyone was doing. Tenten was an engineer for a weapons manufacturing company and she was also dating Neji who was managing Hinata's father's company. Ino ran her family's business and started a side fashion business and was currently in an on-again off-again relationship with Shikamaru (they are currently on which is why she's here) who was too lazy to even talk about his career. All she knew was it was in logistics. Apparently since returning back to the area, Naruto and Hinata reconnected and where somewhat seeing each other. He worked under Sasuke's family which was news to her but not that shocking since they were best friends despite what Sasuke would say.

Sakura was happy to know they all still thought about her and was worried about her, even Neji. Sasuke really held a good bluff. What Ino said was true, Sasuke never even mentioned what happened to them. Ever since Naruto found out what happened between them and the current status of their relationship, he kept his mouth shut. That was a shock because she knew Naruto couldn't keep a secret to save his life in college and high school.

For the first time in a long time, she was happy to have people around her again.

You forget what it's like to have friends when you isolate yourself.

* * *

 **First and foremost. I thought I last updated the end of October/Beginning of November which is why I took so long for this. Turns it was actually August. So this was all my fault for misreading. It worked on it in bits and pieces so you start to see the tempo change because I wanted to get this out so bad. I made it almost twice (2 chapters long) to make up for the delay and I hope you guys appreciate it.**

 **Couple things:**

 **I was going to post a picture on profile of the room design but then I lost the picture because I had to get my computer hard reset because I literally had 0 storage and I couldn't even put it on the flash drive that I use. So for description purposes, just google princess rooms.**

 **Sasuke will be a softy with his mom, don't ask me to change it. My boyfriend is the biggest jerk to everyone but me and his mom. (I condone him for being mean in my defense). Like he's even a bigger baby to his mom than he is to me and I love it which is where I got the idea. I'm a baby to my mom too.**

 **I do not have kids so I'm basing Senna's development of my niece (who is 5 now) and what my nephew was doing when he was 5 and also the development level of children that I learned and school so forgive me if she's a little advance for an almost 5 year old, I'm basing it off of textbook and personal experience.**

 **The hair idea was a cute thing to do. I had the same thing happen to me but with makeup because I have no idea how to put it on etc. So I thought it would be a cute bonding scene.**

 **I digress.**

 **I know the ending is rushed so please do not attack me for it. I told you my circumstances.**

 **Please review. Even if it's just like a bump.**

 **It makes me aware of the last time I updated.**

 **Life picks up next semester.**

 **Until Next Time.**


End file.
